RESPLANDOR DEL COSMOS
by seilenefenix
Summary: RESPLANDOR DEL COSMOS… (la joya de la vida) Summary: … Que le has hecho (decía un furioso pelinegro) …Yo no le he hecho nada, porque piensas que le hice algo (respondía tranquilamente) …Te conozco y se de lo que ya eres capaz, no quieras ocultarte bajo esa mascara de inocencia … Bien, si sabes de lo que soy capaz, aléjate de mí (viéndolo retadoramente) … Déjala ir … No lo hare
1. SUMMARY

**RESPLANDOR DEL COSMOS…**

 **(la joya de la vida)**

 **Summary:**

… Que le has hecho (decía un furioso pelinegro)

…Yo no le he hecho nada, porque piensas que le hice algo (respondía tranquilamente)

…Te conozco y se de lo que ya eres capaz, no quieras ocultarte bajo esa mascara de inocencia

… Bien, si sabes de lo que soy capaz, aléjate de mí (viéndolo retadoramente)

… Déjala ir

… No lo hare, jamas la dejare

… No voy a permitir que siga a tu lado y le hagas daño

… Dejame ir, comprende que no te amo (decía una asustada joven)

… Solo estas confundida

… No lo estoy, tú malentendiste las cosas cuando yo solo quería ayudarte

… Él nunca te hará feliz

… Lo siento, pero mi amor siempre le pertenecera

… No es así, lo sabes

… Claro que lo se… sé que mi amor le ha pertenecido desde hace mucho tiempo

… Lo ves ella no te ama, déjala ir

… Si quieres que sea libre… tendrás que derrotarme

… No lo hagas (decía la joven)

… Confía en mí, yo te protegeré... siempre te protegeré (sonriéndole para tranquilizarla)

… No quiero que te suceda nada

… Nada me sucederá, pronto te rescatare

… Ella nunca se apartara de mí, pronto morirás

… Espera! No lo hagas por favor (suplicaba la asustada joven)

...Tú me amaras solo a mí (viendo a la joven) ya me canse de esperar y a ti (observando con odio a su rival) te eliminare de una vez por todas así tendré su amor solo para mi…

… Eso lo veremos

… NO! DETENTE POR FAVOR! (decía la joven)

Uuuuuyyyy quienes serán estos personajes, si lo quieren saber sigan leyendo nuestro fic y averígüenlo, denos una oportunidad somos primerizas en esto pero prometemos en tratar de no defraudarlos(as) mmmm que se me olvida… (presentarte -.-) … ok ok perdón

Yo soy Eli una de las creadoras de esta magnífica historia y de varios de los personajes

Yo soy Seilene así me pueden decir y también creadora de esta historia bueno podríamos decir de toda la historia Eli solo ayudo en algunas cositas pequeñas

Eli: óyeme yo si participe y la idea fue MIA SOLO MIA

Seilene: ok está bien ya no te sulfures te saldrán canas jajaja

Eli: es que tú me haces enojar y es a propósito, eres mala U.U

Seilene: ok lo que digas, mira en recompensa mmm que te parece si comemos sushi yo invito

Eli: siiiiiiiiiiii (grito a todo pulmón) sushi que rico, vámonos vámonos

Seilene: aaahh (viendo su cartera suspiro de resignación) adiós a mis planes

Eli y Seilene: Por Favor déjenos sus Reviews, estos nos mantendrán con vida y así sabremos que les gusta, de antemano gracias a todos y todas


	2. Cap1 Sueños y sorpresas

NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTISIMA… Aclaramos que Sailor Moon y todos sus Personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa Naoko Takeuchi, creadora de nuestra serie favorita, si algunos nombres les son familiares los tomamos prestados ;).

El resto de los personajes y sus personalidades son creados por nosotras y nuestras alocadas mentes, ahora sin más los dejaremos con el primer capítulo.

 **Cap. 1 Sueños y… Sorpresas?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En un planeta donde existen flores tan bellas que sus pétalos parecen ser tocados por las flamas del fuego, sus cielos se cubren de bellos atardeceres cada día, gobernado por una bella Princesa de rasgos finos amable y bondadosa, protegido por 3 poderosas y valientes guerreras que entregarían su vida por ella, si, hablamos del Planeta Kinmonku. Bajo la sombra de un árbol un joven muy atractivo de rasgos varoniles, cabello negro azabache, cuerpo atlético, labios carnosos que daría por besarlos (creo que te estas emocionando de mas-seilene… pues apoco no está guapísimo-eli… ok no lo niego, pero estas babeando -.- seilene… si pero, es que como evitarlo-eli… -.- déjame escribir a mi-seilene… noo por favor-eli… ok pero si lo vuelves a hacer yo continuo la historia-seilene… prometido {dedos cruzados)-eli) en que me quede, ha si, se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra del árbol y al parecer tenía un bello sueño pues sonreía.

 **-SUEÑO-**

Seiya se encontraba recordando los maravillosos momentos vividos en el Planeta Tierra. En su sueño estaba entrenando a Serena para un partido de beisbol (cuando el enemigo descubre que Serena es Sailor Moon ep. 187 de sm stars) pero por más que se esforzaba ella no podía aprender, aun así él no se rendía pues tenía fe en ella, después de entrenar se sentaron en una banca en el campo con Chibi Chibi y se pusieron a ver las estrellas mientras hablaban.

Serena: (observando el cielo estrellado) aah que estrellas tan bonitas

Seiya: (observando el cielo) todos los seres que habitan este universo tienen el resplandor de una estrella dentro de sus cuerpos

Serena: (viendo a Seiya) el resplandor de una estrella

Seiya: (viendola) es una frase de un país muy lejano, cada uno tiene una estrella como tú o como yo

Chibi Chibi: chibi

Seiya: por supuesto que tú también Chibi Chibi (acaricia su cabeza)

Chibi Chibi: jajaja

Seiya: el resplandor de una estrella depende mucho de las personas, y me imagino que tu resplandor debe de ser muy hermoso (viendo a Serena)

Serena: (sonrojada) siempre dices eso cuando cortejas a una mujer

Seiya: (toma a Chibi Chibi y la sienta en sus piernas) yo estoy hablando en serio

Serena: me estas cortejando en serio (a quien se parece-seilene… mmm a quien, dime-eli… -.- olvídalo-seilene)

Seiya: quiero que me pongas atención, escucha, a mí me gusta mucho el resplandor que tienes bombón, por eso no quiero perder este partido

Serena: pides mucho, nuestra oponente es la capitana del equipo y la bateadora #4, hasta yo sé que tan fuerte es en este deporte, no tenemos esperanzas

Seiya: (suspira) aah, no te des por vencida, si te das antes por vencida ya tienes todo perdido

Chibi Cbibi: perdido, perdido

Seiya: hasta Chibi Chibi entendió más rápido que tú, te advierto que no me gustan las perdedoras

Serena: pues a mi me encanta todo lo que dices (si estaba enamorada de él o al menos le gustaba-seilene… noo porquee, Seiya solo me ama a mí-eli… -.-seilene)

En eso su sueño se va desvaneciendo quedando en medio de la oscuridad y luego apareciendo un hermoso resplandor muy cálido que iluminaba el lugar, escuchando una voz que lo llamaba.

Voz: por favor ayúdame

Seiya: quién eres?

Voz: por favor tengo miedo

Seiya: porque no me dices quien eres, dime cómo puedo ayudarte

Voz: ayúdame… solo tú puedes ayudarme

Seiya: donde estas, te ayudare, por favor dime quien eres, como puedo ayudarte

Voz: ayúdame…

Desapareció, dejando el frio y el vacío de la oscuridad… Seiya despertó de golpe y agitado, con miedo, angustia, dolor y desesperación, lo que sintió al escuchar pidiendo su ayuda.

Seiya: su voz, sé que la he escuchado antes, se me hace muy familiar… quien eres, porque no te dejas ver, desde hace tiempo te escucho en mis sueños pidiéndome ayuda, pero no sé cómo ayudarte (suspira) aaah como te puedo ayudar

Mientras Seiya pensaba en su sueño, en otra parte del cosmo, exactamente en un planeta que trae recuerdos para los Guerreros que luchan a favor de la luz, una joven despertaba sobresaltada de su sueño:

Joven: de nuevo el mismo sueño, últimamente han sido más frecuentes, pero porque sueño eso tan extraño, no entiendo que significa (levantándose de la cama y saliendo hacia el balcón a ver las estrellas) aun sigo sin entender porque tengo esos sueños tan extraños, o porque con tan solo ver las estrellas me tranquiliza (después de un rato decidió regresar a dormir). De regreso con Seiya, el aún seguía pensando en su sueño cuando llego Yaten.

Yaten: al fin te encuentro, la Princesa nos mandó llamar

Seiya: ah, si ya voy… mmm porque nos mandaría llamar la Princesa, ha estado muy pensativa últimamente

Yaten: no lo sé, pero creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que ya no tengamos la apariencia de las starlights

Seiya: está bien, ya voy hermano… (suspiro)

Yaten: que te pasa

Seiya: no es nada solo recuerdos, bellos recuerdos

Yaten: otra vez con la Princesa de la Luna, Seiya, te recuerdo que ella está comprometida, se va a CASAR

Seiya: -.- lo sé no tienes por qué recordármelo

Yaten: te lo digo por si acaso se te había olvidado, pero creo que no es eso verdad

Seiya: no, es solo que como ayudarla si no sé quién es, es solo… naaa olvídalo

Yaten: Seiya sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, te ayudaremos, es por ella, bueno, por la voz de tus sueños

Seiya: si y me siento frustrado, porque no sé cómo ayudarla cuando es ayuda lo que me pide, Yaten, siento su miedo, su angustia (tocándose el pecho)

Yaten: hermano, yo sé que encontraras la forma, no por nada ella confía en que puedes ayudarla

Seiya: pero si ni siquiera sé quién es, o de donde es

Yaten: no te preocupes, veras que pronto se mostrara ante ti, debe tener sus razones para no hacerlo

Seiya: gracias hermano, sabes, deberías ser así y no tan amargado, porque en una de esas Mina va a huir de ti y buscara a alguien mas

Yaten: ya cállate y déjate de tonterías… mejor vámonos

Seiya: está bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí

Yaten: ... (pensando en lo que dijo Seiya)

Avanzaron hacia el castillo cruzando los hermosos jardines de palacio, adornados con distintas flores azules y rojas pero que si las observabas bien, sus hojas eran pequeñas flamas de fuego, por donde pasaban todos mostraban respetos pues sabían quiénes eran y lo que habían hecho, llegando a la sala del trono fueron recibidos por dos personas, uno era su hermano Taiki y la otra una bella joven de unos 27 años, delgada 1.66 de altura cabello rojizo, su mirada dulce pero firme, portaba un vestido rojo de manga larga y holgada, la Princesa Kakyu, su Princesa

Taiki: donde estaban, tardaron mucho

Yaten: no encontraba a Seiya, tarde mucho en ubicarlo

Taiki: eso es típico en el, siempre desaparece

Yaten: si lo sé, pero luego yo soy el que tengo que ir a buscarlo

Taiki: no te quejes que yo también he pasado tiempo buscándolo

Seiya: acaso hoy es el dia de ataquen a Seiya y nadie me dijo

Yaten: si así fuera, seria siempre

Seiya: cálmate enano

Yaten: mira Seiya, ya te he dicho que no me digas enano

Seiya: pero si (es interrumpido por Taiki)

Taiki: ya basta ustedes dos, dejen de pelear, la Princesa nos tiene que decir algo importante

P. Kakyu: me da gusto que mis amigos no cambien, eso me deja tranquila para dejarlos partir, porque sé que sin importar las circunstancias siempre se tendrán el uno al otro

Taiki: Princesa, porque dice eso

P. Kakyu: Seiya, has estado teniendo extraños sueños

Seiya: no alteza, porque habría de tenerlos

P. Kakyu: Seiya, son mis amigos más que mis guardianes y no me gusta que me mientan

Seiya: perdón Princesa, no quise ofenderla

P. Kakyu: esta bien, por favor dime que has estado soñando

Seiya: al principio recuerdo lo que vivimos en la tierra al lado de las chicas, pero todo se desvanece y me encuentro rodeado de oscuridad, es cuando un resplandor muy cálido aparece y me llama, me pide que le ayude, pero por más que le he preguntado quien es y cómo puedo ayudar no me dice, no sé quién es ni cómo ayudar

P. Kakyu: ya entiendo, y desde cuando tienes ese sueño

Seiya: desde que dejamos nuestro cuerpo de starlights, justo el día que soñé con esa voz desperté como Seiya Kou

P. Kakyu: la voz de tus sueños fue el detonante para que ustedes ya no regresaran como starlight, los regreso a su esencia natural

Yaten: Princesa que quiere decir con eso

Taiki: que nunca tuvimos el cuerpo de una mujer, no somos starlights

Seiya: entonces quienes somos

P. Kakyu: ustedes deberán averiguarlo, por eso irán a la Tierra

Seiya, Yaten, Taiki: QUEE!

P. Kakyu: las respuestas las encontraran ahí mismo, además de que la energía que rodea a Seiya también se percibe ahí

Seiya: eeh, que energía Princesa

P. Kakyu: desde que ya no tiene el cuerpo de las starlights y desde que sueñas con esa voz que te llama te rodea una energía aunque es muy débil, en la tierra se percibe una energía similar a la que te rodea por momentos, aunque mucho más débil, es una gran ventaja de que aún se pueden transformar, eso les servirá de mucho para lo que se aproxima

Taiki: Princesa, hay algo más verdad

P. Kakyu: (suspira) si, hay un nuevo enemigo que se dirige a la tierra, este enemigo es muy poderoso y su energía maligna parece no tener límite

Yaten: no iré Princesa, quien la protegerá

P. Kakyu: no te preocupes no estaré sola, Sailor Galaxia sabe de la situación y enviara a algunas de sus Sailors a protegerme, ellas ya habrán llegado justo después de su partida

Yaten: aun así me niego a ir

P. Kakyu: es una orden Yaten no un favor, vayan a prepararse, saldrán al amanecer

Los chicos se van a cumplir las órdenes de su Princesa, todos con reacciones diferentes pero con pensamientos similares, porque volverían a la tierra a ver a quienes les robaron el corazón

Seiya: "esta vez te conquistare bombón"

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro donde se respiraba y se percibía la muerte y la maldad pura, al fondo de un enorme salón se encontraba una gran silla, sentado en ella una imponente sombra que de solo verla intimidaba hasta al más valiente

Sombra: donde están, que vengan ante mí (con una voz gutural de ultratumba)

Figura 1 y Figura 2: mi señor, nos mandó llamar (de rodillas mirando al piso)

Sombra: encuéntrenla y tráiganla intacta

Figura 1 y Figura 2: si mi señor (desaparecen)

Sombra: pronto, muy pronto pequeña estrellita, serás mía (miraba una imagen en un cristal)… no te escaparas y nadie podrá salvarte jajajajajajajaja (risa siniestra)

Figura 1: a donde iremos, estaremos juntos o nos separaremos

Figura 2: estaremos juntos, aunque podríamos separarnos de vez en cuando para abarcar más territorio

Figura 1: en eso tienes razón

Figura 2: debemos encontrarla pronto, antes que ellos lo hagan

Figura 1: lo haremos, le entregaremos la estrella a nuestro amo, ahora vamos a ese primitivo planeta llamado Tierra

A la mañana siguiente en el patio de palacio (-.-los palacios tienen patio-seilene… ok ok ach que critica me saliste- eli… solo decía-seilene… entonces escribe el capítulo tu-eli… no gracias, es tu parte-seilene… -.-eli) bueno como decía después de la interrupción (siendo sarcástica pero seilene ignorando el comentario y leyendo) en los jardines de palacio ya se encontraban los chicos junto a su Princesa listos para partir

P. Kakyu: chicos cuídense por favor, recuerden siempre confiar entre ustedes y no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, guíense por su corazón, confíen en sus amigos, nunca pierdan las esperanzas y tengan fe en que encontraran las respuestas que buscan, déjense guiar por la luz de la estrella que ilumina hasta el rincón más oscuro… algo mas chicos, cuando encuentren el resplandor protéjanlo, pues ese resplandor podrá vencer a este enemigo, será su misión encontrar el resplandor y protegerlo

Yaten: que es ese resplandor Princesa

P. Kakyu: es algo que tendrán que averiguar por ustedes mismos, pero en cuanto lo encuentren protéjanlo (asintieron) ahora vayan amigos mios

Taiki: gracias Princesa, así lo haremos

Yaten: Princesa no deseo irme, mi deber es estar a su lado y protegerla

P. Kakyu: gracias Yaten, pero también tienes que encontrar respuestas y ser feliz, ambos sabemos que en la Tierra lo harás

Yaten: (sonrojado pues piensa en Mina) está bien, si así lo desea

Seiya: gracias Princesa, encontraremos las respuestas, protegeremos al resplandor y regresaremos

P. Kakyu: que el destino y la estrella lo decidan, suerte chicos cuídense, adiós

Taiki, Yaten y Seiya: gracias y adiós Princesa

Se convierten en estrellas fugaces y salen hacia el cosmos con dirección a la Tierra, la Princesa los observa aun desde su posición y detrás de ella aparece una sombra

P. Kakyu: que la estrella los guie chicos, ella los protegerá

Sombra: porque no les dijiste

P. Kakyu: porque no es mi deber y lo sabes, ellos tienen que recordar… y ella

Sombra: aun no la encuentro, pero creo que está en la tierra

P. Kakyu: eso es aún más preocupante, pues si no ha despertado y el la encuentra

Sombra: no creo que la vaya a encontrar, si estando despierta fue indetectable, ahora que está dormida no la podrá encontrar

P. Kakyu: que hay de la guardia, sabes algo

Sombra: aun nada, sabes que podían manejar muy bien su energía, si hay alguno que haya despertado debe de estar como nosotras, con muy poca memoria… aunque si se ha sentido un cambio en la energía del planeta

P. Kakyu: si, yo también lo he sentido, esperemos que sea alguno de ellos (viendo por donde se fueron los chicos) eso sería una gran ventaja, pero por cuanto tiempo… además, los recordara a ellos

Sombra: no lo creo, si nosotras no sabemos su identidad ellos tampoco, si no ya lo sabríamos

P. Kakyu: ellos dos son la clave para eliminarlo, sobre todo ella… tú, la recuerdas Galaxia

S. Galaxia: no, no he podido recordarla, solo sé que cuando estabas cerca de ella todo lo malo desaparecía

P. Kakyu: si lo sé, su resplandor, su calidez es muy hermosa, es lo que recuerdo

S. Galaxia: y pensar que yo intente eliminarla, quise eliminar ese hermoso resplandor (llora)

P. Kakyu: no te sientas así, el mal te poseyó pero ella te purifico y ya nunca más serás así, es mejor que entremos debemos ver cómo podemos ayudar

S. Galaxia: tienes razón, entremos (ingresaron al Palacio y se dirigieron a una sala oculta, la Princesa oprimio un cristal y en una imagen holográfica apareció el cosmos, esta imagen se fue ampliando hasta ver un pequeño planeta negro y casi en ruinas no muy lejos del sistema solar a donde los chicos iban, por su posición no era posible detectarlo tan facil) ha habido algún cambio

P. Kakyu: todo sigue igual, no muestra señal alguna pero, la maldad en el es mas que suficiente para saber que regreso

S. Galaxia: has podido localizar el Palacio Aurora (nego) a pesar de que he andado en varias galaxias aun no lo he podido encontrar

P. Kakyu: se han encargado de ocultarlo muy bien, solo hay algo que me pregunto

S. Galaxia: que cosa

P. Kakyu: ellos sabran lo que esta por venir y por ese motivo lo han hecho

S. Galaxia: probablemente

P. Kakyu: pero si es asi, entonces ellos están despiertos

S. Galaxia: (negando) no lo creo, he intentado localizar su energía y esta no se encuentra en ninguna parte, la energía que tu has podido sentir ha sido la de Hiten y aun asi no es seguro de que sea el

P. Kakyu: solo espero que esta guerra que se aproxima no deje solo a nadie

S. Galaxia: eso espero yo también

En la Tierra se encontraban 4 sombras cubiertas de pies a cabeza por una capa y en medio de estas una joven observando hacia el interior de una habitación en la que dormia plácidamente una persona.

Sombra1: la oscuridad no esta muy lejos de esta galaxia

Sombra3: hay que despertarlos cuanto antes

Sombra4: la batalla es inevitable

Sombra2: no podemos dejar pasar mas tiempo

Joven: (viendo con nostalgia hacia la ventana) lo se, creía que al haber hecho ese sacrificio todo seria nuevamente paz, pero ellos decidieron escoger nuevamente la misma responsabilidad y arriesgarse a tener posiblemente el mismo destino

Sombra1: pero no permitiremos que la tragedia del pasado se vuelva a repetir, estamos con usted siempre

Sombra4: casi le hemos perdido en el pasado

Sombra2: esta vez todo será diferente

Joven: el futuro no se ve muy prometedor para ninguno

Sombra3: entonces cambiaremos ese futuro con los hechos de esta era

Joven: y ellos en verdad querrán luchar de nuevo, las batallas son devastadoras y no quiero obligarlos a nada

Sombra2: lo harán por usted y por el gran cariño que le tienen

Sombra4: no sera por obligación

Sombra1: la quieren mucho asi como nosotros y por no verla sufrir estarán a su lado en ese momento

Joven: los volveré a ver (sonriendo y viniendo a sus pensamientos un joven que le sonreía con amor) volveré a verlo otra vez

Sombra3: el estará esperándola como siempre

Joven: aunque no quiero arriesgarlo, ni a el ni a los demás

Sombra1: esta batalla será distinta, nadie estará solo… todos estarán a su lado, nosotros estaremos a su lado

Joven: gracias amigos… (suspirando) entonces, empecemos a despertarlos (concentro una energía en sus manos que después se transformó en varios destellos de colores, estos salieron en diferentes partes y se introdujeron a varias personas) ustedes al final tomaran la decisión amigos, yo no decidiré por ustedes (desaparecieron del lugar, las personas que recibieron ese destello tenían un sueño en común)

- **SUEÑO-**

Se encontraban en un hermoso palacio en alguna parte del Cosmos, al parecer se celebraba un baile pues había muchas personas vestidas de forma extraña incluyéndolos a ellos, compartían ese momento con alguna joven o algún joven muy cercano a ellos, luego de pronto todo se silencio y un hombre menciono a una persona, las personas aplaudieron e hicieron una reverencia incluso ellos, cuando se levantaron vieron a una hermosa jovencita de mirada dulce que les sonreía a todos, luego vieron como esta se encontraba sentada en lo que parecía ser un trono, el baile continuo y todos se divertían pero esa imagen cambio a otra, ahora se encontraban frente a una figura que bien podia infundir temor pero a ellos no, una batalla, una batalla se estaba librando en ese lugar en el que ellos se encontraban, luego un resplandor calido y cegador interrumpio todo, esa joven llegaba junto con otro joven de vestidura extraña, estos estaban en medio de ellos y esa joven parecía que los defendían de esa cosa, algo decían pues sus labios se movían pero entonces sintieron una descarga eléctrica correr por sus cuerpos y ella viéndolos asustada para luego dirigir su vista de nuevo hacia esa figura, se inclino y beso al joven que la acompañaba, les dirigio una mirada que intentaba tranquilizarlos y les hablo pero no pudieron escucharla, camino hacia esa figura y vieron como la joven brillaba, después se encontraban flotando muy por encima de ella y dirigiéndose a algún lugar, vieron como ella tenia pequeños destellos y desaparecia ante su vista.

 **-FIN DEL SUEÑO-**

Los jóvenes despertaron de golpe y con lagrimas, no sabían que podia significar ese sueño pero presentían que muy pronto lo averiguarían, pero lo mas importante quien era esa joven y porque no recordaban su apariencia con claridad a pesar de que la vieron, en una habitación un joven despertaba por el sueño que tuvo momentos antes y por unas presencias en su habitación, frente a el se encontraban las 4 sombras cubiertas de pies a cabeza por una capa y la joven entre estas, el joven al verlas se levanto de su cama e hizo una reverencia a la joven.

Joven: Princesa es un honor verla de nuevo

Princesa: Hipnos, levántate porfavor

Hipnos: Princesa, he cuidado de ella como usted me lo ha pedido

Princesa: lo se, la cuidas muy bien

Hipnos: Princesa a que debo el honor de su visita

Princesa: el momento ha llegado

Hipnos: tan pronto

Princesa: (asintio) la oscuridad se encuentra en las afueras de esta galaxia, para las Sailor exteriores será difícil detectarla pues esta se encuentra muy bien ubicada para evitar que la descubran, aunque nosotros si la hemos encontrado al igual que S. Galaxia y la Princesa Kakyu de Kinnmonku

Hipnos: que será de ella

Princesa: ella estará bien, tu la seguiras cuidando como te lo pedi, pero también trataras de que se encuentre con las Sailors

Hipnos: y porque con las Sailors Princesa

Princesa: ella es una guerrera muy fuerte, pero para su despertar debe estar cerca de las Sailor, la amistad con ellas debe de ser solida y se que asi será

Hipnos: entiendo Princesa así lo hare, pero que pasara con el enemigo y los demás

Princesa: protégela del enemigo pero ellos no deben saber quien eres, las Sailors no podrán vencerlo tan fácil lo se, pero tengo fe en que resistirán… por los demás no te preocupes en su momento despertaran, recuerdas quienes son las sailors y te he mostrado como se ven en este tiempo, el Principe Tsubasa y sus hermanos vienen hacia aca, todos estarán reunidos y el momento de su encuentro será porque asi este destinado

Hipnos: cumpliré lo que me ha pedido Princesa

Princesa: ella es una joven muy importante y valiosa Hipnos, el enemigo no debe apoderarse de ella

Hipnos: la protegeré con mi vida Princesa

Princesa: (sonriendole) se que lo haras

Hipnos: Princesa, hay algo que he querido preguntarle

Princesa: pregunta lo que quieras

Hipnos: usted ha despertado en esta era, donde puedo encontrarla, mi deber es protegerla de la oscuridad

Princesa: yo duermo aun, no te preocupes por mi en este momento, que yo me encuentro muy bien protegida, la oscuridad aun no sabe donde me encuentro pero pronto envira a sus peones para buscarme, por ese motivo no apareceré tan fácilmente… pero descuida, yo siempre estoy cuisando de ustedes (empezando a desaparecer) confio en ti Hipnos, nos volveremos a ver cuando menos te lo esperes

Hipnos: espere Princesa! (suspirando) entonces a movilizarnos lo mas rápido posible, el encuentro con las Sailors ha llegado… aun me recordaras (viniendo a su mente la imagen de una mujer)

Los chicos estaban entrando a la Galaxia donde se encontraba el Planeta Tierra, viajaban a una velocidad impresionante que para cualquiera que los viera eran 3 simples estrellas fugaces, sin pensar que eran 3 jóvenes guerreros en busca de respuestas y de su destino, observaron a lo lejos la luna y en su interior una emoción se apoderaba de ellos, el brillo de la Tierra y la Luna parecían acompañarse y complementarse, justo antes de llegar sintieron una calidez que provenía de la Tierra y al interpretarla se dieron cuenta de que esta no era ni el Cristal de Plata ni el Cristal Dorado, entonces que energía era esa, acaso seria lo que su Princesa les pidió proteger, esta energía parecía darles la bienvenida pues en cuanto cruzaron la atmosfera de la Tierra desapareció, que estaría por suceder ahora, que tan fuerte seria ese enemigo, su Princesa les dijo que su poder parecía no tener fin y si era así, como lo vencerían, tantas preguntas que exigían respuesta y para eso se encontraban ahí, para obtener respuestas.

Aaaaahhh que emocionante se está poniendo esto a quien se referirán la Princesa y Galaxia será a Serena a quien Galaxia quiso eliminar y después purifico o será alguien más… Pues todo esto y más a la misma hora por el mismo canal jajaja (-.- seilene)

Holaaaa a todos y todas quienes leen nuestro fic les agradecemos que se tomen la molestia en leer este pequeño proyecto, esperamos que vaya siendo de su agrado y si algo le falta o algo le sobra por favor déjenos sus comentarios, pasen una bonita tarde, noche, mañana, madrugada, etc el momento o la hora en que estén aquí saludos, cuídense y gracias.

No olviden dejar sus reviews porfavoooooooorrrrr estos nos mantienen con vida los y las queremos bye bye cuídense y se aceptan quejas sugerencias de todo ok

SEILENE … ELI


	3. Cap2 Llegada a la Tierra

**Cap. 2 Llegada a la Tierra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los chicos llegaron a la Tierra, el hogar de quienes se adueñaron de su corazón, era de noche cuando llegaron cerca de un lago (donde las scouts se reunieron para ir al futuro) tuvieron la ventaja de que se encontraba solo, caminaron lo que les quedaba hasta un bonito edificio donde el portero abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar, ya adentro se dirigieron al elevador seleccionando el 5° piso

Seiya: (con cara de inocente) lo bueno, es que se me olvido regresar la llave

Yaten: no, si es típico de ti, y no creo que se te haya olvidado

Taiki: pero debemos agradecer su descuido

Seiya: lo ves enano

Yaten: ya vas a comenzar de nuevo

Taiki: cálmense los dos (llegando a una de las puertas del piso, abriendo y entrando) vaya, parece que lo han mantenido muy bien

Seiya: si, tienes razón, todo sigue igual (quien había encendido la luz)

Yaten: pudieron sentir esa energía cuando nos estábamos acercando (quien se sento en uno de los sillones)

Taiki: si, y me parecio muy extraña pues en cuanto ingresamos a la atmosfera desaparecio

Seiya: parecía como si nos diera la bienvenida (asintieron) aunque a mi me parecio familiar

Yaten: si, en eso tienes razón, pero de quien será

Taiki: sabemos que no le pertenece ni a Serena ni a Darien, la energía que sentimos es muy diferente a la de ellos

Seiya: podrá ser la energía que nos menciono la Princesa, la que debemos proteger del enemigo

Taiki: podría ser, pero debemos saber mas sobre ella

Yaten: y como, si no sabemos de quien proviene

Seiya: eso habrá que averiguarlo, además también debemos buscar respuestas del porque ya no tenemos la apariencia de las starlights

Yaten: será mucho por averiguar

Seiya: "que será esa voz que escuche, su cancion era muy hermosa asi como su voz… como es que pude escucharla mientras nos acercabamos y cruzábamos la atmosfera"

Taiki: por lo pronto vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer

Seiya: si, es verdad, que descansen

Yaten: buenas noches

Taiki: que descansen los dos

Y así con eso cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar, observando que realmente no había cambiado nada en su ausencia y deseando que también las dueñas de sus pensamientos no hubieran cambiado, y con ese pensamiento se durmieron pues al día siguiente les esperaría un largo día y no tenían idea de que día. Unas cuadras más alejadas en una habitación una rubia de ojos azules no podía dormir, mirando las estrellas pensaba en cierto chico cuando algunas estrellas fugaces surcaron el cielo.

Rubia: aah (suspiro) que estarás haciendo en estos momentos, te encontraras bien, ya habrás reconstruido tu planeta, eso creo pues ya son casi 5 años desde que se fueron, ojalá y algún día puedas regresar te extraño mucho, me haces falta… "por favor ayúdame con esto que pasa, tengo miedo"

Voz: mmm que haces despierta, no puedes dormir

Rubia: no, se me fue el sueño, pero tu vuelve a dormir

Voz: (se acomoda a su lado) intenta dormir por favor, nos tienes preocupados a todos, que es lo que te pasa

Rubia: descuida estoy bien, no es nada

Voz: estas segura, puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes verdad

Rubia: si lo sé, intentare dormir mañana tengo que levantarme temprano o las chicas se enojaran

Voz: eso estará difícil

Rubia: mmm... hasta mañana

De regreso con los chicos para ser específicos con Seiya y su sueño, el que al parecer era muy agradable pues sonreía.

 **-SUEÑO-**

Seiya se encontraba en un bosque en donde al centro de este estaba un hermoso lago de aguas muy cristalinas, escuchando una voz que lo llamaba y dirigiendose a encontrar al dueño de esa voz, llegando no encontró a nadie solo se maravilló de la belleza del lago pero un reflejo en el agua llamo su atención, cuando fijo su vista vio que era el mismo resplandor de sus sueños solo que ahora lo encontraba ahí y al parecer tomaba, forma humana? el resplandor fue tomando la forma de una mujer, una joven para ser más específicos, aunque no se le podían ver sus facciones por el brillo que la estrella encima de ella expedía, él sabía que era hermosa, quedo en medio del lago y la luz de la estrella la iluminaba, una escena de fantasía con un hermoso ángel que en ese momento le estaba hablando.

Voz: haz venido a ayudarme?

Seiya: …..

Voz: viniste a ayudarme

Seiya: (saliendo de su ensoñación) entonces tenía que venir a la tierra, eres la misma voz de mis sueños

Voz: (movió la cabeza en forma positiva) lo soy

Seiya: (sintiéndose molesto y gritando) y por qué no me lo dijiste antes

Voz: (bajando su rostro) por que no era el momento, lo siento

Seiya: (al verla se sintió mal de su arrebato) yo… discúlpame, no quise gritarte

Voz: lo sé, sé que no fue tu intención

Seiya: pero aun así no debí hacerlo, cuando tu solo me pides mi ayuda

Voz: no te sientas mal, yo… puedo leer a las personas, por eso sé que tu intención no fue gritarme

Seiya: tú… puedes leer a la gente?

Voz: si, sus emociones, pensamientos, sentimientos, etc. (Seiya rojo tomate, pues acuérdense al principio lo que pensó) me tengo que ir

Seiya: espera, como puedo ayudarte

Voz: tú lo tienes que averiguar, perdón

Seiya: y volveré a saber de ti, bueno, sabré si te he ayudado

Voz: nos volveremos a ver

Seiya: cómo?

Voz: yo te buscare

Seiya: y que eres tu

Voz: pronto lo sabrás, hasta pronto (se fue desvaneciendo la figura quedando solo el resplandor)

Seiya: quien eres "que hermosa estrella" (viendo a la estrella que había iluminado la figura de la joven con quien hablo)

Voz: gracias por ayudar… (Seiya solo sonrio)

Escucho el eco de su voz mientras se iba despertando, se despertó lleno de energía, con una tranquilidad y tan ligero como si no existieran los problemas, se levantó de la cama, la arreglo, se fue a duchar y se alisto para desayunar, salió de su cuarto a la cocina se sirvió un vaso de agua, sonrió y se sonrojo al recordarla sabía que era hermosa, como, no estaba seguro pero lo sabía, en ese momento entro Taiki con bolsas.

Taiki: buenos días, vaya pensé que aun dormirías y encontraría despierto a Yaten

Seiya: (viendo dentro de las bolsas) buenos días, pues ya ves que no

Yaten: (frotándose un ojo) yo que

Taiki: le decía a Seiya que pensé que te encontraría a ti levantado y no a el

Yaten: Seiya levantado temprano, eso sí que es nuevo, acaso hay oferta en hamburguesas jajajaja

Seiya: cállate enano, solo estas celoso porque me levante temprano y tú no

Yaten: es obvio que no, pues siempre me levanto antes que tú, y si te levantas es porque nosotros te despertamos

Seiya: si pero ya voy a cambiar, ahora seré más responsable

Yaten: (poniéndose en pose de pelea) muy bien, quien eres y que has hecho con Seiya

Seiya: cállate enano

Yaten: jajajaja eso quiero verlo

Taiki: basta ustedes dos, mientras dormían nos fui a inscribir a la Universidad de Tokio solo faltara escoger la carrera, hable con nuestro representante y tenemos una reunión dentro de 2 horas con él y pase al súper a comprar el desayuno

Seiya: vaya Taiki tu sí que no pierdes tiempo

Taiki: entre más rápido consigamos lo que buscamos mejor

Yaten: es verdad, entonces hay que desayunar

Taiki: preparare el desayuno

Seiya se fue a encender el televisor, Taiki a preparar el desayuno y Yaten se dispuso a hacer jugo. En eso escuchan una nota que les llamo la atención

P. Espectáculos: y en otras noticias sé que cuando escuchen esta nota se van a desmayar, es un impacto aaayyyyy pero que emocionada estoy

P. Espectáculos 2: a ver cuéntanos, por favor dinos de que se trata

P. Espectáculos: ustedes recuerdan al grupo musical Three Lights

P. Espectáculos 2: pues claro, sus conciertos y su música fueron todo un éxito, aun después de 5 años sus canciones son éxitos a nivel mundial, se fueron por descanso según nos informó su representante. Entonces la nota es sobre ellos

P. Espectáculos: pues sí, la nota que les tengo es sobre ellos, según me informaron mis fuentes confiables, ellos regresaran a los espectáculos

P. Espectáculos 2: pero eso es una gran noticia y como dijiste una nota de impacto, para todos los que somos fans de los Three Lights (mientras los chicos miraban incrédulos)

P. Espectáculos: solo esperamos verles para poder entrevistarlos, ver si compusieron canciones, cuando habrá conciertos, como andan en su vida amorosa, si habrá duetos, en fin que ha sido de ellos en estos 5 años de ausencia

P. Espectáculos 2: lo principal es que ya regresaron y que seguiremos disfrutando de su música y de verlos. Así que para todas las que somos fans de los Three Lights, nuestro amado grupo regreso

P. Espectáculos: feliz regreso Three Lights, los extrañábamos. En otras noticias, la famosa cantante mundial Ángel regresa a Tokio después de su gira por el extranjero y de haber tomado un descanso… en eso los chicos dejan de prestarle atención al tv para desayunar y comentar sobre la nota de espectáculos

Taiki: chicos, el desayuno está listo, vaya, sí que viajan rápido las noticias

Yaten: ach de nuevo vamos a soportar a niñitas que no te dejan caminar

Seiya: prohibido hacer desplantes a las fans Yaten

Yaten: ya lo sé, es solo que ellas son muy encimosas

Taiki: si, pero son nuestras fans, y nosotros no seriamos nada sin ellas

Yaten: ya, ya entendí

Taiki: bueno Seiya, ahora que estamos de nuevo en la Tierra espero que no busques a Serena, recuerda que ella tiene a Darién

Yaten: si, ella está comprometida y se va a CASAR

Seiya: si lo sé, solo quiero saber si ella está bien y es feliz, si es así yo me alejare de ella, no intervendré ni hare nada en contra de su futuro con Darién (aceptando tranquilamente lo que pasara)

Taiki: "mmm Seiya no se defendió ni altero como otras veces cuando tocábamos el tema de Serena y Darién, está más tranquilo y resignado a aceptar lo que suceda, porque, que es lo que lo tiene cambiado" (todo esto lo decía viéndolo) bueno chicos, terminemos de desayunar porque tenemos que ir con el representante

Mientras los chicos iban de camino a la disquera, en la Universidad de Tokio unas jóvenes hablaban en la entrada al parecer esperando a alguien

Chica 1: vaya, no puedo creer que hayan regresado

Chica 2: si, esto es fantástico

Chica 3: pero por que habrán regresado

Chica 1: no creo que haya un nuevo enemigo

Chica 2: tu ha (pero fue interrumpida)

Chica 4 y Chica 5: perdón, perdón, se nos hizo tarde

Chica 3: ustedes no tienen remedio, siempre llegan tarde

Chica 1: chicas ya están en la Universidad, deben de levantarse temprano

Chica 2: pero creo que es imposible que un día se levanten temprano, y más si viven juntas

Chica 1: deben dejar de dormirse tan tarde, a menos que sea por estar estudiando

Chica 3: pero Amy, es difícil que estas dos estudien, yo no sé cómo están en la Universidad

Chica 5: ya deja de molestarme Ray

Amy: pero es la verdad Serena

Serena: pero es que por más que quiero despertar temprano no puedo

Ray: porque eres una perezosa

Chica 2: pues no tanto Ray, ya ves que sus calificaciones han mejorado mucho

Chica 4: si, Lita tiene razón, Serena y yo le estamos poniendo muchas ganas

Ray: está bien, pero no lleguen tarde siempre o a la mera hora Mina

Mina: lo prometemos

Lita: ya saben la noticia

Mina: SIIII MI YATEN REGRESOOOOO! (grito a todo pulmón)

Ray: Mina, por favor, que nos dejas sordas

Mina: perdón, pero estoy tan emocionada

Amy: si, pero también hay que pensar en por que regresaron, tal vez sea por un nuevo enemigo

Lita: oye Ray y tu haz sentido alguna presencia o visiones

Ray: pues no, solo vibraciones pero son muy débiles, nada como para alarmarnos

Serena: ay no, ojalá que solo sea una visita, ya no quiero más peleas

Amy: descuida Serena, nosotras estamos contigo no estás sola, además tienes a Darién

Ray: y los chicos nos dirán a que vinieron

Lita: y ustedes creen que estudien aquí (refiriéndose a la Universidad)

Mina: si, ellos se inscribieron aquí esta mañana, solo les falta decidir su carrera

Amy: oye Mina, como es que siempre sabes todo sobre ellos desde antes y no te puedes levantar temprano a menos que sea para recibirlos en la escuela

Mina: nunca se revelan esas cosas

Serena: lo bueno es que por 3 años estaremos juntos después nos dividiremos por la carrera (se que no es posible pero lo hice en favor de la historia y para no tenerlos separados, aunque debería de ser asi porque como me hubiera encantado pasar 3 años con mis amigos en la Universidad y ya luego dividirnos-seilene)

Amy: si es lo bueno, vamos a entrar chicas que vamos tarde

Lita: que les parece si cuando salgamos nos vamos al Crow

Mina: ay pillina quieres ver a Andrew

Lita: (sonrojada) yo solo decía

Amy: no le hagas caso Lita, a mí me parece buena idea

Ray: yo también voy

Serena: igual yo

Mina: y yo, la Diosa del Amor Mina Aino debe estar donde está el Amor y ayudar a las parejitas a que se declaren su Amor jajajajajajaja (haciendo pose de piernas separadas, mano a la cintura y la otra levantada con el signo de amor y paz)

Lita, Ray, Amy y Serena: O.O (se van caminando)

Mina: oigan espérenme

Las clases transcurrian normalmente para los alumnos de la Universidad, Mina salio del aula para dirigirse a rectoría cuando fue interceptada por un joven que al verla se acerco a ella y la jalo de un brazo hasta uno de las aulas vacias.

Mina: (safandose furiosa) pero que te pasa, ya te he dicho que no te acerques a mi

… y yo te he dicho lo que quiero

Mina: aléjate de mi, sino te pesara Gian Carlo

Gian Carlo: (era un joven alto 1.75, tez clara, ojos ambarinos, cabello color rubio plateado corto y algo desordenado, cuerpo atlético y el adonis de muchas chicas de la Universidad excepto de la que el queria) Mina, mi hermosa Mina (acariciando su barbilla y recibiendo un manotazo de ella) sabes que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, y si te quiero a ti, entonces te tendre

Mina: eso ni en tus sueños, déjame en paz de una vez, las demás podrán caer en tus encantos pero yo no

Gian Marco: eso es lo que tu crees, pero sabes que no es asi (acorralándola en la pared) me deseas como yo a ti (acariciando su brazo y bajando por su abdomen)

Mina: (quitándole la mano y empujandolo) déjame, no me toques

Gian Marco: (tomándola fuerte de la barbilla) yo te puedo tocar si asi lo deseo, el hecho de que te resista me hace desearte aun mas

Mina: tengo novio y te hara pagar el que me estes molestando

Gian Marco: vamos Mina, eso ni tu te lo crees, te he investigado y no tienes novio no quieras mentirme

Mina: es la verdad y haya tu si no me dejas en paz (lo empujo y estaba por salir cuando le hablo)

Gian Marco: ya sabes lo que puede suceder si no accedes a lo que quiero, si sigues resistiéndote no dudare en hacer eso

Mina: (volteo a verlo asustada o al menos intentando de que no se notara) no serias capaz

Gian Marco: sabes que por obtener lo que quiero soy capaz de cualquier cosa

Mina: estas loco (sale del lugar temblando y palida) "que hago, no quiero arriesgar su vida, ayúdame porfavor, tengo miedo" (caminando por los pasillos de la Universidad)

Gian Marco: (ve salir a Mina) seras mia a como de lugar (pensando) debo prepararme muy bien ahora que esos idiotas aparecieron de nuevo, aunque a ese sujeto no le importara lo que le pase (Mina caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos cuando se topo con las chicas)

Ray: Mina que te pasa

Amy: estas muy palida, te encuentras bien

Mina: (sonriéndoles a como pudo) estoy bien chicas, vamos a la ultima clase para ir al crown a ver al novio de Lita eeh (avanzando y dejando a las chicas atrás a lo que estas la vieron preocupadas)

Serena: me preocupa mucho Mina

Lita: a todas nos preocupa Serena

Ray: que le estará sucediendo

Amy: debe de ser algo muy grave como para que intente no preocuparnos (asintieron para después seguir por donde se fue Mina)

Al finalizar las clases las chicas se dirigieron a la Cafetería Crow donde trabaja Andrew el chico que le gusta a Lita, sin esperarse que sus amigos los Three Lights también se encontraban ahí desde que salieron de la disquera

Yaten: pero por qué tenemos que hacerlo

Taiki: ella es la artista del momento Yaten

Yaten: pero no entiendo por que

Taiki: será por el hecho de la fama que tuvimos antes, y de que nuestra música siga siendo un éxito

Seiya: ella es la sensación del momento y nosotros volvemos después de una larga ausencia

Taiki: con la carrera de los dos artistas de éxito en la cima se aseguran de la fama de ambos y no de uno solo, así no pierden popularidad ni ventas teniendo el rating asegurado a nivel global, es simple mercadotecnia y negocios

Yaten: si pues parece que solo eso somos, un simple mercado para ellos, un negocio

Seiya: no te molestes hermano, sabes como es este negocio

Taiki: y si queremos encontrar pronto lo que buscamos, necesitamos estar en la cima

Seiya: Taiki tiene razón, además no nos costara nada… ya estamos en ella

Yaten: si, es solo que

Taiki: que es lo que te preocupa… la presión

Yaten: no es eso, es solo que no me gusta compartir el escenario, además ella debe de ser una niñita inmadura acostumbrada a hacer lo que se le plazca

Seiya: no lo sabemos, tal vez si o tal vez no

Yaten: claro que sí, ni siquiera estuvo en la reunión

Taiki: pues tendremos otra reunión dentro de 2 meses ahí es donde la conoceremos, no nos preocupemos

Seiya: mejor vamos a disfrutar nuestra libertad porque cuando se llegue la fecha no la tendremos

Yaten: que fastidio

Taiki: ahí vienen las chicas, que coincidencia (en eso vienen entrando Amy, Ray, Serena, Lita y Mina)

Yaten: mmm que dijiste (mirando hacia donde Taiki veía)

Seiya: vaya todas se ven muy bonitas, han cambiado mucho "en especial bombón" (levanto su brazo agitándolo y haciéndoles señas a las chicas para que se les acercaran)

Yaten: que crees que haces

Seiya: como que, pues les hago señas para que vengan a sentarse con nosotros

Amy: (volteo hacia donde los chicos) miren chicas

Lita: oigan que acaso no son los chicos (observando hacia donde veía Amy)

Ray: tienes razón son Taiki, Yaten y Seiya

Serena: que coincidencia que los veamos aquí

Mina: y que esperamos chicas vamos a sentarnos con ellos

Cuando llegaron se saludaron y después de que Mina casi asfixia a Yaten con su abrazo y de que este se hiciera el enojado (aunque le encanto esa muestra de cariño) empezaron a platicar, cierta rubia de ojos azules ya cuando todos estaban sentados miraba a cierto chico despistadamente, le alegraba mucho tenerlo de vuelta sentía en su corazón que todo cambiaria ahora que EL ya había regresado.

En algún lugar de la Tierra una joven se encontraba sentada en el marco de su ventana viendo sin rumbo fijo el horizonte, apretando fuertemente a su pecho una fotografía en donde se encontraba una niña sonriendo felizmente acompañada de unos adultos, empezó a entonar una bella melodía mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus hermosos ojos y en el exterior la lluvia comenzaba a aparecer pareciendo acompañar la tristeza que se encontraba en su corazón y su voz.

La tristeza que nació hoy, se eleva al cielo

el cielo abre sus ojos y llama al viento, haciendo temblar mi corazón

quiero protegerte, quiero sentir nuestro destino

la lagrima que derramaste, el hueco en tu corazón

quiero llenarlo con felicidad…

Un joven la observaba desde el marco de la puerta, desde hace días la escuchaba cantar la misma melodía, sentía que tenia un significado muy especial y ahora ahí estaba de nuevo, cantándola para quien pudiera escucharla, enviando y esperando que recibieran su mensaje.

es una lluvia tierna

puede esta canción que canto, llegar a donde quiera que estés

no importa lo lejos que podamos estar, creo que va a llegar a ti

verte en la lluvia…

las gotas de lluvia, brillan maravillosamente a tu alrededor

y cuando la tristeza se borró, el mundo va a volver a vivir

por favor ven, lluvia tierna…

si algún día, este escenario se marchitara

estas gotas rebosaran de emociones

quiero que nuestros corazones se conecten, quiero sentir tu dolor

por la mañana cuando despiertes, en la tierra húmeda

estaré segura de que el capullo florecerá

La joven cantaba con mucho sentimiento al mismo tiempo todas aquellas personas que escuchaban su voz sentían nostalgia pero más que todo esperanza, a pesar de la lluvia sonreían y las emociones negativas que habitaban en ellos desaparecían para dar paso a la calidez y al amor.

es una lluvia tierna

escúchame con atención, y déjate llevar por el aire tierno

tranquilamente cayendo, siempre estaré a tu lado

verte en la lluvia, yo cantare

enviando mis sentimientos con las gotas de lluvia,

a través de cada lugar y tiempo, hay un brillante amor

Los amantes, los enamorados, los desilucionados, etc., todas aquellas parejas que se sentían solos o solas, en esos momentos que escuchaban su voz, la esperanza cubria su corazon y el amor nuevamente nacia en ellos, si sentían la lluvia enviaban mensajes a su ser amado, o en el mismo viento lo decían.

aquí viene, la tierna lluvia…

no importa cuál sea nuestro destino

nada puede separar nuestros atados corazones, aaaa…

no importa lo triste que estés, sonríe, y se regresara al cielo

es una lluvia tierna

puede esta canción que canto, llegar a donde quiera que estés

no importa lo lejos que podamos estar, creo que va a llegar a ti

verte en la lluvia

las gotas de lluvia, brillan maravillosamente a tu alrededor

y cuando la tristeza lo borro, el mundo va a volver a vivir

por favor ven, lluvia tierna…

ven, lluvia tierna

Cuando termino su canto, su corazon aunque estaba oprimido por la tristeza no dejo que esta se transmitiera en esas palabras, en la canción oculto un mensaje se encontraba para todo aquel que pudiera escuchar con atención.

Joven: que hare ahora, porque me han dejado (entra un joven y la abraza)

Joven2: estará bien, no estas sola, ellos siempre están contigo

Joven: pero me siento sola, sabia que no los volveria a ver pero estaba a mi lado y ahora… también se ha ido

Joven2: acepta lo que te dije, vámonos de aquí, se que alla estaras mejor y también todos ellos te esperan

Joven: yo-yo (asintio) ire contigo, pero, no me dejes porfavor, no soportaría estar completamente sola

Joven2: nunca te dejare, no estaras sola

Joven: los extraño

Joven2: lo se, lo se asi como también se que ellos desean estar a tu lado… de nuevo la has cantado

Joven: no puedo evitarlo, aunque mi corazon esta demasiado triste, me hace sentir bien

Joven2: su letra es muy hermosa

Joven: no recuerdo cuando la escribi para serte sincera, pero se que es especial, no sabría como explicarte

Joven2: no importa… te sientes mejor (asintio) vamos a dar un paseo?

Joven: no tengo animos

Joven2: no puedes estar siempre en tu habitación

Joven: puedo intentarlo

Joven2: no es bueno para ti, anda vamos, demos una vuelta

Joven: pero

Joven2: además debes prepararte

Joven: (suspiro) lo se… ire enseguida

Jven2: entonces, te espero abajo

Joven: (asintio) espera

Joven2: que sucede

Joven: gracias (medio sonriendo)

Joven2: por ti haría lo que fuera (le da un beso en la frente) no tardes esta bien (sale de la habitacion)

Joven: (viendo la ventana por ultima vez) aunque no estén a mi lado debo ser fuerte y salir adelante (suspirando y tocándose el pecho) siento que todo va a cambiar de ahora en delante

Regresando con los chicos, estos se encontraban conversando de varias cosas cuando de pronto Seiya se quedo callado repentinamente y giro su cabeza viendo hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo que tocaba su pecho.

Seiya: "de nuevo esa voz y esa melodía, pero que es esta sensación que tengo, porque al escucharla me siento con esperanza a pesar de que su voz suena triste, siento como si me llamara, pero eso no es posible, no conozco esa voz aunque no estoy seguro…" (cerrando sus ojos) "siento que he esperado por la dueña de esa voz durante mucho tiempo… quien sera"

En algún lugar del Cosmos una joven observaba a Seiya y a la otra joven, había escuchado la canción que ella había interpretado momentos antes y de como Seiya la había escuchado a pesar de estar los dos demasiado lejos.

Joven: su encuentro es inevitable, sin saberlo te llama y tu puedes escuchar lo que intenta decir… solo espero que al encontrarse puedan cuidarse y protegerse, ella te necesita, necesita de tu amor y tu calidez… protégela de esa persona, cuida de ella

En un planeta totalmente destruido se imponía un gran castillo lleno de maldad, en el se encontraba una gran sombra que imponía temor, observaba con odio la Tierra tras de una gran ventana.

Sombra: esa melodía, solo tu eres capaz de tener esa voz y de llevar la esperanza a todos esos humanos, porque, porque decidiste estar en un planeta como ese

… mi Señor

Sombra: que quieres

… no es su voz ni su energía, es solo una simple humana

Sombra: estas seguro

… si mi Señor, en ese planeta hay humanos con dones especiales y ella es uno de esos humanos

Sombra: esta bien, retírate y que sigan con su búsqueda

… si mi Señor

Sombra: por un momento, por un momento crei que te había encontrado (observando la figura de una joven en un gran cristal) pero no importa esa equivocacion, te encontrare y te arrepentiras de lo que hiciste


	4. Cap3 El enemigo llega a la Tierra

**Cap. 3 El enemigo llega a la Tierra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amy: chicos que gusto verlos de nuevo, que los trae de regreso

Ray: acaso es un nuevo enemigo

Taiki: pues no podemos mentirles, si hay un nuevo enemigo y nuestra Princesa nos envió para ayudarles

Lita: saben de quien se trata

Yaten: nosotros solo sabemos que hay un nuevo enemigo que se dirige hacia acá

Seiya: la Princesa nos dijo que es un enemigo muy poderoso y que su energía maligna parecía no tener limite, es lo que sabemos, ya no tenemos más información chicas, ustedes saben algo

Mina: no, lo sentimos chicos

Taiki: Ray has sentido alguna energía maligna o tenido alguna visión que nos pueda ayudar, o tal vez tu Amy, has detectado algo en tu computadora

Amy y Ray: no

Ray: yo solo he sentido pequeñas vibraciones, pero nada para alarmarse, no hay nada más

Amy: yo no he visto nada extraño ni fuera de lo normal en mi computadora

Seiya: y que hay de las Outers Senshis

Yaten: tal vez ellas tengan alguna información

Serena: (quien se había mantenido a raya de la conversación pensando en que de nuevo pelearían) mmm pues yo no creo, por que hable con ellas hace 15 días y no me comentaron nada, además Hotaru está en la Preparatoria Juuban y creo que ya nos habrían dicho algo

Lita: Serena tiene razón ya sabríamos algo

Mina: si y pues no hemos tenido ninguna batalla con este nuevo enemigo

Taiki: bueno pues aun así tenemos que estar al pendiente, tal vez aun no haya hecho movimiento, pero eso no significa que no planee algo

Yaten: no podemos bajar la guardia, pues no sabemos lo que busque, la Princesa nos dijo que teníamos que estar preparados

Lita: tendremos que avisarle a Haruka y las demás para que también estén preparadas

Ray: yo creo que debemos avisarles hasta que el enemigo haga su primer ataque

Amy: y así sabremos qué es lo que buscan y protegeremos a quien sea su blanco

Mina: y si Haruka se entera que los chicos están aquí, se arma otra guerra aparte de la que tendremos con el enemigo

Todos: eso es cierto -.-

Yaten: Haruka no cambiara siempre nos vera como intrusos, además de que creerá que Seiya volvió para atentar con ese futuro que protegen (recuerden lo que le dijo Uranus a Fighter antes de desaparecer, que ellos no protegían la paz del universo ni el futuro)

Seiya: yo sé que bombón tiene a Darién y nosotros venimos con una misión

Mina: y a ver a Serena

Seiya: a ver a mis amigas Mina, a TODAS mis amigas

Serena: "vaya, Seiya sí que ha cambiado y yo no lo he podido hacer, sigo siendo la misma"

Mina: y tu Yaten a quien vienes a ver

Yaten: vengo por órdenes de mi Princesa "y por ti Mina en especial"

Mina: Yaten tu no cambias solo por la misión estas aquí "porque Yaten, yo no cambie, no lo hice"

Amy: (notando la seriedad de una rubia) y donde van a estudiar chicos

Lita: es cierto que estudiaran en nuestra escuela

Ray: volverán a cantar verdad

Taiki: vamos a estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio, supongo que es donde están estudiando ustedes (asintieron)

Seiya: y si, volveremos a cantar

Mina: aaayyyy que emoción y volverán a hacer conciertos pronto

Seiya: pues al parecer si, tendremos uno con una cantante muy reconocida según nos dijeron

Serena: una cantante reconocida

Yaten: si, una tal Ángel, hasta el nombre desagrada

Mina: has dicho Ángel, aaaaahhh no puedo creerlo

Taiki: la conoces

Ray: quien no va a conocer a Ángel

Amy: es una joven con una voz muy hermosa, por eso el nombre de Ángel (Eingel se pronuncia)

Serena: tiene una voz de ángel y sus canciones son bellísimas

Mina: tiene mucho talento a pesar de ser muy joven

Taiki: porque lo dices Mina, que edad tiene

Lita: nadie sabe exactamente su edad, pero no pasa de los 18 años

Mina: no tiene novio, vive con su abuela, no solo es hermosa también excelente bailarina

Ray: es una chica noble, sencilla y muy carismática

Serena: todo lo sabemos por lo que dicen en la televisión y las revistas

Yaten: a veces pueden mentir, hasta que no la vea yo no pensare lo contrario

Serena: entonces harán un concierto simultáneo con ella

Taiki: si en 2 meses veremos los detalles

Mina: por favor chicos verdad que nos van a invitar

Serena: si por favor

Amy: chicas compórtense

Ray: ya Amy, pero Serena y Mina tienen razón

Lita: Ray entonces tú también quieres invitación

Ray: por favor, además el que tengas a dos grandes estrellas como lo son los Three Lights y Ángel juntos, es todo un sueño

Seiya: está bien chicas no hay problema

Y así pasaron la tarde entre risas y trivialidades, mientras que en una mansión se llevaba a cabo una reunión. Greenwich, Inglaterra 10:30 a.m., en un amplio despacho se llevaba una ligera discusión.

Voz 1: por favor su deber es quedarse, debe hacerse responsable

Voz 2: siempre he sido responsable, pero ahora que se ha ido ya nada me detiene aquí

Voz 1: (se acerca y la abraza) yo sé cuánto la amabas y ella también te amaba, pero ahora las acciones han quedado en tus manos ya lo escuchaste

Voz 2: si pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, mientras seguiré con lo que hago, pero estaré al pendiente de las acciones, entiende por favor, me tengo que ir, el quedarme sería demasiado doloroso, mis sueños los estoy cumpliendo por ella

Voz 1: lo sé, aaahh está bien, pero por favor mantente en contacto

Voz 2: así lo hare, por favor hazte cargo de las acciones en mi ausencia, no dejes que ellos arruinen su prestigio y mantenme informada de los movimientos que hagan

Voz 1: así lo hare pequeña así lo hare, recuerda que aunque ella no esté presente siempre está contigo no estás sola, ella te cuida como siempre lo ha hecho, siempre ha sido así

Voz 2: lo sé, pero duele no tenerla, ya no verla más (llora)

Voz 1: y a dónde vas a ir

Voz 2: a Tokio

Voz 1: mucha suerte entonces

Voz 3: ya todo está listo Señorita, solo esperamos sus órdenes

Voz 2: vámonos

Voz 3: si Señorita, como ordene

Voz 2: (dirigiéndose a la puerta principal y ya al llegar a esta) por favor mantenme informada no dejes que hagan lo que quieran, gracias por todo

Voz 1: cuídate pequeña y descuida que así lo hare… hasta pronto, comunícate

Voz 2: (lo abraza) claro que sí, hasta pronto, gracias por estar siempre con nosotras y por apoyarme en estos momentos

Voz 1: nunca estarás sola pequeña, anda ve, llama cuando llegues, cuídate (abrazándola)

Subiendo al auto que la llevaría al aeropuerto donde abordaría un avión hacia la ciudad de Tokio "cuídame abuela, te extraño mucho, me haces falta (mirando hacia afuera y rodando por su mejilla una solitaria lagrima)" llegando al aeropuerto, las personas que la esperaban para ir al aeropuerto la ayudaban con sus cosas en el mismo.

Voz 3: Señorita su equipaje ya está registrado, aquí esta su boleto y pasaporte sellado

Voz 2: gracias (suspira)

Voz 3: si me permite, no estará sola, nosotros estaremos con usted

Voz 2: si lo sé, ya ha sido tanto tiempo compartido, pero ahora (pensando en ella)

Voz 3: como el señor le dice, ella la amaba mucho y la cuidara, nosotros también la cuidaremos siempre

Voz 2: gracias, pero ya saben en lo que quedamos

Voz 3: aunque no estoy de acuerdo está bien, si así lo desea

Voz 2: enseguida regreso, voy por un latte (yomi yomi uno de mis favoritos-eli)

Voz 3: permítame que yo o alguien más lo traiga

Voz 2: no, así está bien, quiero caminar (se va por su café)

Voz 3: como diga (cuando se aleja les dice a los demás que la observen a lo lejos, previniendo algún percance)

Voz 2: un latte vainilla por favor… gracias (paga y se va)

-va saliendo del local cuando otra chica choca accidentalmente con ella y las dos caen, cuando levantan la vista se miran y solo atinan a reírse pues una tenia café derramado y la otra soda derramada, las personas que acompañaban a la del café ya venían por ella hasta que con su mirada y una negativa los detuvo, todo sin que la otra chica se diera cuenta-

Chica: disculpa por derramar tu café

Voz 2: y a mi discúlpame por derramar tu refresco

Chica: (dándole la mano) vamos te ayudo

Voz 2: gracias y déjame a mi invitarte el refresco que te tire

Chica: pues igual, lo mismo diría yo con el café (cuando estaban por irse recoge unos lentes)

Voz 2: si tienes razón, bueno compramos de maquina mejor

Chica: está bien (fueron a la máquina y compraron sus refrescos, ante la atenta mirada de las personas que acompañan a la otra joven)

Voz 2: si esta mejor este refresco que el café jajajaja

Chica: si sabe más rico que el que traía jajajaja oooohh pero que bonitos ojos

Voz 2: que dices ah

Chica: si tienes unos ojos muy bellos espero no incomodarte

Voz 2: descuida, no hay problema (buscando sus lentes)

Chica: (entregándole los lentes) creo que esto es tuyo

Voz 2: si, gracias (poniéndose los lentes)

Chica: soy Hotaru Tomoe y tu cómo te llamas

Voz 2: soy Akari Kinomoto

Hotaru: tienes muy bonito nombre Akari, como tus ojos

Akari: no lo creo

Hotaru: por que

Akari: siempre me han hecho burla de mis ojos, aunque a muchos les gusten y les parezcan hermosos, a otros les da miedo… muchos me han dicho que son como los ángeles

Hotaru: los ojos de una ángel, ojos que miran el alma, que miran la verdad

Akari: si, es por eso que uso mis lentes negros para que no los vean, pero en la caída se me resbalaron hehehe

Hotaru: son muy hermosos, me gustan, y a dónde vas

Akari: me dirijo a Tokio

Hotaru: woow que coincidencia yo también, espero y nos toque sentarnos juntas para seguir platicando, vas a estudiar allá

Akari: si ojalá y nos toque juntas, si, estudiare en la Preparatoria Juuban, creo que se llama así

Hotaru: esto si es mucha coincidencia yo estudio ahí también, seremos mejores amigas Akari

Akari: mejores amigas? (asintió sonriente) si, lo seremos Hotaru

Altavoz: Pasajeros del vuelo AJ797 de American Air Line con destino a la ciudad de Tokio favor de abordar por la puerta No. 4, tengan sus pasajes listos para mostrarlos a la sobrecargo

Hotaru: creo que ya es hora de irnos amiga (sonriendole)

Akari: (sintiendo una calidez en su interior) si, vamos amiga

Al acercarse para subirse al avión las personas que acompañaban a Akari se acercaron a ella diciéndole que no se alejarían, pero ella los calmo asegurándoles que estaría bien y que a menos que hubiera peligro se acercaran, subieron al avión y por obra del destino Akari y Hotaru tocaron juntas en el asiento, las personas conocidas de Akari dispersas por el avión pero que fácilmente podían verlas, ellas platicaron durante el vuelo y se conocieron más, Akari le contó a Hotaru que su abuela acababa de fallecer hace algunas semanas y Hotaru le conto que regresaba de visitar a unas amigas, así estuvieron hasta que el sueño le gano a Hotaru y se durmió, mientras Akari daba gracias a su abuela por tener a una amiga, pues algo le decía que podía confiar en ella, lloro al recordar a su abuela, se asustó al sentir unos brazos sobre ella, era Hotaru quien la consolaba y miraba tiernamente

Hotaru: todo estará bien… llora amiga, llora todo lo que quieras, desahoga a tu corazón yo estaré contigo

Akari: me siento sola Hotaru, sin ella me siento perdida, sin rumbo

Hotaru: no lo estas, yo estoy contigo, tu nunca estarás sola (Akari sintió la calidez de sus palabras, si, ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga y podía confiar en ella, así se durmieron las dos abrazadas)

… (lo dice viéndolas) tu nunca estarás sola pequeña, siempre tendrás a tus amigos y ahora los empiezas a encontrar, lo bueno es que me hiciste caso en venir a Tokio, aquí te esperan todos "Sailor Saturn, una de las sailors más poderosas siendo la primera en encontrarte, es una gran ventaja ella te llevara a las demás, solo espero que ellos despierten a tiempo" (uuu quien será este personaje misterioso – seilene)

En Tokio la llegada de unas personas cambiarian todo, estas se encontraban justo en la azotea de un edificio viendo con indiferencia y analizando a cada persona que pasaba por ahí, no comprendían como era que ellos (las personas) fueran tan especiales como para que ella haya elegido estar y vivir ahí, siendo lo que era y lo que ella significaba

Figura 1: así que estos son los terrícolas

Figura 2: mmm por esto peleaba caos

Figura 1: pues al parecer sí, pero que tienen de especiales

Figura 2: nada, no son más que seres insignificantes fáciles de destruir

Figura 1: si, tienes razón, pero será cierto lo que dicen

Figura 2: sobre que

Figura 1: sobre las personas con dones especiales

Figura 2: mmm no sé, pero si es cierto mejor para nuestros propósitos

Figura 1: si, podemos utilizar sus dones, pero que hay de esas Sailors Scouts

Figura 2: si en verdad se encuentran aquí, no son rival para nosotros

Figura 1: pero aunque no sean rival se entrometerán

Figura 2: (sonrisa siniestra) pues dejaremos a este planeta sin sus queridas sailors scouts

Figura 1: y que hay de ellos

Figura 2: aún no han aparecido, no siento sus esencias

Figura 1: (suspiro de frustración) lastima, estaremos aburridos

Figura 2: no lo creo, algo me dice que no

Figura 1: bueno, entonces atacaremos ahora

Figura 2: (observándolos bien y negando) después, mejor buscaremos como infiltrarnos para localizar su paradero

En el momento en que ellos desaparecieron dos personas iban pasando y una de ellas se detuvo bruscamente haciendo que la otra se asustara

Voz 1: que te pasa, estas bien

Voz 2: (negando) puedo sentir... una energía muy poderosa, es maldad pura (lo decía temblando, pálida y fría)

Voz 1: Ray me asustas

Ray: Amy, sentí unas presencias malignas, pero no es como a lo que nos habíamos enfrentado antes… esto es más poderoso

Amy: donde lo has sentido Ray

Ray: justo en este edificio (mirando el edificio pero hacia la azotea) pero parece que solo estuvieron poco tiempo y desaparecieron

Amy: (sacando su computadora, tecleando y después arrojando la información) aahh no puede ser, es una energía extremadamente maligna, estaba en la azotea pero se fueron justo como dijiste, debemos avisarles a los demás

Ray: tal parece que solo vino a observar y se fue "que fue eso, porque siento tanto miedo, que pasara" vamos a mi casa, avisaremos a los demás (ya en casa de Ray todos estaban reunidos)

Lita: Ray para que nos mandaron llamar

Mina: sí, que es eso tan urgente

Amy: es… sobre el enemigo

TODOS: O.O

Seiya: sobre el enemigo, pero como

Ray: Amy y yo veníamos de la Universidad cuando en el Edificio Ottawa sentí una presencia maligna, pero esta no es como las otras

Taiki: a que te refieres con que no es como las otras

Amy: a que es una energía mucho más maligna

Ray: yo… yo no podía moverme del miedo, y no solo eso (tocándose la cabeza) pasaron visiones muy terroríficas que no logre distinguir, fue maldad pura en todos los aspectos, sé que solo es un siervo pues alcance a oír en la visión MI AMO

Amy: yo la vi pálida, temblando, helada y las lecturas que dio mi computadora sobre este enemigo fueron extremas

Yaten: si este es solo un siervo y tiene un grado de maldad así como dicen

Seiya: y eso que aún no lo hemos enfrentado para asegurarnos de cómo sea su poder

Lita: ahora cómo será el poder de su amo

Serena: otra guerra no, porque nunca podrá haber paz

Seiya: porque somos sailors, salvaguardamos el Universo y protegemos **la Luz de la Vida**

Yaten: nuestro deber como sailors no solo es proteger a nuestra Princesa

Taiki: si no que en conjunto con ella y con todas las demás sailors y guardianes protegemos **la Luz de Vida, la Estrella del Cielo y el Cosmo**

Mina: a pues eso es fácil, es Serena

Serena: aah yo (confundida)

Yaten: Serena no es Mina, ella no puede ser ni será

Lita: que, por que no

Taiki: porque no es una persona

Mina: pero Serena es la única que ha salvado y le ha devuelto la vida a todos

Seiya: Bombón no ha dado vida, ella no la puede dar, ella solo con la ayuda del cristal de plata les muestra el camino

Amy: ya entiendo lo que dicen, Serena y el cristal es como si fueran un faro en la oscuridad que te muestra la salida, siempre y cuando no estés muerto

Ray: pero si lo estas no puede hacer nada

Taiki: exacto, es por eso que no es una persona, porque así no compromete los sentimientos

Serena: sería muy difícil llevar una responsabilidad tan grande

Y así con eso se fueron todos a sus casas pues al día siguiente irían al aeropuerto por Hotaru. Llegando la mañana todos estaban en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada del vuelo donde venía Hotaru, charlaban muy animadamente cuando escucharon por los altavoces

Altavoz: se anuncia la llegada del vuelo AJ797 de América Airlines proveniente de la ciudad de Greenwich Inglaterra por el andén 8

Al escuchar esto fueron hasta el área de salida de los pasajeros pero cuando llegaron se detuvieron por lo que vieron, un hombre de aproximadamente 34 años, 1.80 mts de altura, con 80 kg. de peso y armado, estaba dando la espalda a la puerta por la que saldría Hotaru, el hombre no se iría sin dar lucha antes, aunque ya todos habían bajado del avión y no había nadie para tomar de rehén y lo tenían rodeado, entonces pensó que la suerte le sonrió pues vio salir a 2 jovencitas una de cabello castaño y la otra de cabello oscuro, quiso tomar a la de cabello oscuro pero la otra leyendo sus intenciones la empujo sacándola del camino, entonces al tratar de salir ella también la tomo del brazo, forcejearon hasta que la jalo, puso un brazo en su cuello y con el otro apuntaba el arma en su cabeza, las personas que acompañaban a Akari veían todo sin poder hacer nada pues no podían sacar sus armas y exponerla, se encontraban planeando sus movimientos cuando la mirada de ella les dijo que no hicieran nada, como no iban a hacer nada cuando estaba en peligro la vida de la persona que más querían y apreciaban, fácil lo podían desarmar pero confiarían en ella y en lo que le enseñaron, las dos manos de ella estaban tomando el brazo que le sujetaba el cuello, movió su cuerpo un poco hacia la derecha y fue entonces que le dio un codazo, un pisotón, un golpe en la ingle y usando el peso del hombre como impulso y su poco peso, lo impulso hacia adelante quedando el sujeto boca arriba, aun sosteniendo su brazo giro el cuerpo de este y le doblo el brazo, lo desarmo y apoyo su rodilla en su cuello, todo fue tan rápido pero vieron perfectamente lo que hizo, no salían del asombro hasta que hablo

Akari: acaso nadie lo va a esposar (fueron los policías a esposarlo, cuando lo levantaban y el hombre la vio no se podía creer lo que veía, cuando el tomo su brazo tenía unos hermosos ojos turquesa y ahora parecían negros, parpadeo y volvieron a la normalidad, quien era esa niña).

Los acompañantes de Akari no podían estar más orgullosos de ella, El, la vio de lejos y ella también, con la mirada le decía que esperaría afuera por el hecho de que estaba con Hotru y ella asintio, ella mira hacia donde Hotaru y el vio a los amigos de esta "veo que no me equivoque" sonrió, no podía quedarse pues se arriesgaban a que los descubrieran así que les dijo a los demás que se fueran, se quedó unos momentos viendo cómo se acercaban a ella después se fue con el resto de los acompañantes, estaría al pendiente y cerca pues algo le decía que lo necesitaría.

Akari: Hotaru perdóname, estas bien, no te lastimaste (ayudando a que se pusiera de pie)

Hotaru: creo que eso lo debería de decir yo, wooow Akari eso estuvo fenomenal, no sabía que podías hacer eso amiga

Akari: no fue nada, cuando quieras te enseño (buscando algo)

Hotaru: si, me encantaría (viendo sus lentes y entregándoselos) buscabas esto

Akari: si, gracias (se los pone y ve que viene gente hacia ellas y algunas cámaras de televisión) "ay no" vámonos Hotaru (le toma la mano y salen de ahí)

Los guardias que retiraron a los reporteros por ordenes de una de las personas que acompañaban a Akari, las chicas y los three lights fueron hasta donde estas se detuvieron a descansar. Cuando vieron que ya no las seguían pararon a descansar, Akari quiso dar un paso pero se enredó con la correa de su bolsa que dejo caer, hubiera caído de no ser por unos brazos fuertes que la sostenían con mucha delicadeza, Seiya al ver que ella caería se acercó para atraparla y evitar que se lastimara, ella al sentir unos brazos que la rodeaban abrió lentamente los ojos

Akari: "que joven tan guapo, tiene una mirada muy cálida"

Seiya: "pero si es muy hermosa y sus ojos son bellísimos, más que bellísimos"

Akari y Seiya: "no quiero apartarme de su lado" (ambos sonrojados y sin dejar de verse a los ojos)

Hotaru: Akari estas bien (que inoportuna)

Akari: (saliendo del encanto) si, no te preocupes, de no haber sido por él, me hubiera lastimado, gracias (viendo a Seiya)…

Seiya: (saliendo del encanto) Seiya, me llamo Seiya Kou

Akari: muchas gracias Seiya… disculpa, podrías soltarme por favor (sonrojada) "aunque quisiera quedarme asi"

Seiya: (rojo tomate, la suelta muy lentamente demasiado lento) si, lo siento "quisiera que estuvieras para siempre entre mis brazos"

Serena: Hotaru, te encuentras bien

Amy: Hotaru estas herida

Ray: necesitas algo, quieres que llame a las chicas

Mina: están bien chicas

Hotaru: estoy bien chicas, no necesito nada gracias

Taiki: como estas pequeña (dirigiéndose a Akari) ese sujeto era muy grande para alguien de tu talla

Yaten: te hizo daño, bueno aunque te defendiste, pero… te lastimo? Estas herida?

Lita: como se encuentra tu brazo, te duele

Seiya: quieres que te vea un medico

Akari: no, gracias, estoy bien (aunque le dolía el brazo, en eso las chicas se percatan de Akari)

Amy: disculpa mi descortesía te encuentras bien, veo que te lastimo el brazo (viendo las marcas donde el hombre la sujeto y forcejeo con ella hasta que la atrajo hacia el) quieres ver a un médico, necesitas algo, podemos ayudarte

Taiki: ya le dijimos, pero dice que esta bien

Akari: en serio estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse

Amy: yo me llamo Amy Mizuno, la pelinegra es Ray Hino, la rubia de moño es Mina Aino, la otra rubia es Serena Tsukino, la castaña es Lita Kino y ellos son nuestros amigos los Three Lights

Seiya: ellos son mis hermanos el castaño es Taiki, el peliplateado es Yaten y yo mi bello ángel soy Seiya (besando su mano), somos los hermanos Kou, los Three Lights como dijo Amy

Hotaru: y son todos mis amigos, me da gusto que se conozcan

Lita: aunque aun le falta conocer a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna

Serena: y a mí querido Darién

Akari: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akari Kinomoto y es un placer conocerlos a todos


	5. Cap4 La amiga de Hotaru

**Cap. 4 La amiga de Hotaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos: (excepto Hotaru que ya la conoce) mucho gusto

Serena: pero si tienes unos ojos muy bonitos

Lita: si es verdad

Taiki: tienes un color de ojos muy peculiar

Ray: son de un tono zafiro pero más claro

Amy: son muy hermosos, todos en tu familia tienen tu tono de ojos

Yaten: es como si ella con su mirada te calmara

Mina: tus ojos son como... como

Seiya: LOS OJOS DE UN ÁNGEL

Hotaru: si amiga, con solo verte me haces sentir en paz, tranquila, que todo estará bien, como hace unos momentos

Akari: (sonrojada) gra–gracias por sus comentarios y soy la única en mi familia que nació con este color de ojos Amy (se pone sus lentes oscuros)

Mina: pero porque usas lentes oscuros si tus ojos son muy bellos

Hotaru: porque la gente la molesta Mina

Akari: sí, es cierto que me han dicho todo lo que ustedes dijeron, sobre todo lo que dijo Seiya, pero también me molestan mucho al no entender el color de mis ojos, me dicen que soy extraña por eso uso lentes negros

Taiki: las personas nunca entenderán cuando tienen la belleza natural frente a ellos (haciendo sonrojar a Akari, cosa que molesto a Seiya, celoso?)

Ray: es verdad, que no te importe lo que los demás piensen de ti, las personas que te critican son las que más se quieren parecer a ti

Serena: cada persona es distinta, si todos fuéramos iguales tendríamos lo mismo, y no sabríamos diferenciarnos entre nosotros

Lita: las diferencias nos hacen especiales a cada uno, y tus ojos son una muestra de que eres una persona muy especial

Amy: no temas mostrarles a todos el color de tus ojos, recuerda que como tú has dicho, hay muchas personas a las que les encantan el tono de tus ojos

Yaten: muestra la belleza y no la escondas, siéntete orgullosa de tenerlos

Mina: no todos tienen la suerte de tener unos ojos como los tuyos, eres única

Seiya: la mirada que te brinda tranquilidad, paz, que te hace sentir bien todo viene de la belleza de tus ojos, no los escondas compártelos con todos aquellos que lo necesiten Angelita

Hotaru: se valiente amiga, ya no solo me tienes a mí de amiga, ahora sé que ellos (viendo a los demás) también serán tus amigos, muéstrales a todos que no te dejaras de nadie

Akari: (sonrojada y con lágrimas en los ojos por las palabras que le dijeron) muchas gracias, por darle consejos a una extraña, por hacerme sentir mejor (se quitó los lentes)

Serena: eso hacen los amigos Akari

Akari: amigos… ustedes me consideran su amiga

Serena: si, eres amiga de Hotaru

Ray: (interrumpiéndola) y aunque aquí te hubiera conocido

Mina: también serias nuestra amiga

Lita: así que eso te hace nuestra amiga

Amy: tú también eres nuestra amiga Akari

Akari: gracias chicas

Taiki: chicas se olvidan de nosotros

Yaten: no nos van a tomar en cuenta

Seiya: también quieres ser nuestra amiga Angelita

Akari: (sonrojada por el sobrenombre) si chicos, me encantaría

Mina: oigan entonces vamos a celebrar que tenemos una nueva amiga

Amy: Mina ellas son menores de edad

Mina: si lo sé pero igual pueden entrar con ayuda de los chicos

Todos: MINA!

Mina: bueno yo solo decía

Serena: mejor vamos al Crown yo tengo hambre

Ray: tú siempre tienes hambre Serena tonta

Serena: ya deja de molestarme Ray

Lita: mejor organizamos algo para el próximo fin de semana

Amy: si, así nos da tiempo de planearlo

Taiki: y Akari se instala bien

Todos: siiii

Seiya: entonces será para el siguiente fin de semana

Hotaru: Akari tienes en donde quedarte

Akari: si, gracias Hotaru

Amy: tienes quien venga por ti Akari

Akari: (pensando en una mentirilla) "rayos, no podían quedarse estando Hotaru y ese percance desvió todo, que digo, que digo"

Serena: Akari estas bien

Akari: "ya se" si, lo siento me quede ida jajaja (a quien se parece eli – seilene) si, un amigo de mi abuela me recogerá, solo le hablare y listo

Taiki: "mmm porque será que está mintiendo" ok está bien

Seiya: "esto no me gusta nada, un amigo ja" entonces esperamos a que el venga a recogerte (todos lo vieron) ya sabes por si algo llegara a pasarte mientras esperas

Akari: "rayos esa no me la esperaba" si está bien

Taiki, Amy, Hotaru y Yaten: "porque se escuchó nerviosa y porque Seiya dijo eso, de seguro le gusta"

Akari: permítanme voy a llamarlo (alejándose un poco y marcando un numero)

 **-CONVERSACION-**

Akari: (siendo observada por los demás) "contesta por favor" (sonando el teléfono al otro lado del auricular y después de 6 timbres una voz masculina contesta el teléfono)

Voz: bueno

Akari: hola

Voz: … (reaccionando) señorita Akari que sucede

Akari: nada, cálmate por favor

Voz: y porque se escucha nerviosa

Akari: (suspirando) aún estoy en el aeropuerto, los amigos de Hotaru me quieren llevar a casa pero les dije que no, insistieron tanto que les dije que si tenía quien me recogiera y les invente una pequeña mentirilla que bueno al final no es mentirilla porque si es verdad pero es verdad a medias porque no solo eres un amigo eres algo más, pensé que con eso ellos se irían pero aquí están

Voz: (interrumpiéndola) señorita vaya al punto por favor (jajajaja se parece a alguien que conozco, así se pone – seilene… -.- no es gracioso – eli)

Akari: lo siento, estoy nerviosa

Voz: (sonriendo) descuide señorita, dígame que necesita

Akari: que vengas por mi

Voz: quiere que vaya por usted señorita

Akari: si, por favor ven por mi Kaoru, ellos no se irán hasta que alguien venga a recogerme o ellos irán a dejarme a mi casa personalmente

Kaoru: (sonriendo) "vaya no han cambiado" está bien señorita voy para allá, les diré que se preparen

Akari: son tan obstinados, nooo solo tú o daré a pensar otra cosa y ven de forma casual ya sabes como si llegas a traer algún arma

Kaoru: lo entiendo salgo para allá, llego en 10 min o menos señorita

Akari: gracias Kaoru y no me llames señorita

Kaoru: está bien Akari, salgo para allá (colgaron)

 **-FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN TELEFÓNICA-**

Akari regreso con los demás donde estaban platicando sobre como ella y Hotaru se conocieron y sobre el incidente de cuando llegaron

Hotaru: fue muy gracioso por que las dos estábamos en el suelo sentadas y con la ropa manchada riéndonos, ella con el café que le tire y yo con mi soda que me tiro y la gente solo pasaba y nos veía

Serena: eso debió de estar de fotografía

Mina: hasta que llegaron aquí y se toparon con ese sujeto, estuvo genial lo que hizo Akari

Amy: ay no, eso fue muy peligroso

Mina: pero Akari se defendió muy bien

Serena: si, le pateo el trasero a ese sujeto

Amy: Serena

Lita: es la verdad Amy

Ray: donde aprendiste a defenderte así Akari

Yaten: tienes muy buenos movimientos de defensa

Taiki: practicaste artes marciales

Seiya: resultaste una chica de cuidado Akari

Hotaru: si y me va a enseñar a mí a defenderme así

Akari: (sonrojada) si se todo de artes marciales

Todos: QUEEEEE!

Taiki: alguna rama en especial o todas

Akari: mmm pues kun fu, tae kwan do, jiu jitsu, etc todas

Amy: oye Akari y desde cuando practicas

Akari: me entreno desde niña, prácticamente desde que me pude sostener en pie

Todos: O.O

Lita: vaya sabes defenderte mejor que yo

Mina: oye Akari, quieres entrenarme porfavor que en verdad lo necesito "asi dejaría de molestarme si le pateo el trasero"

Serena: si, si, a mí también

Taiki: no, nos haría mal un entrenamiento así (él lo decía por el enemigo)

Ray: Akari y pudiste contactar al amigo de tu abuela para que te recogiera, porque nosotros podemos llevarte

Akari: (acordándose) si lo pude contactar, dijo que en 10 min o menos estaría aquí

Cuando Akari dijo eso se iba acercando a ellos un joven de unos 28 años 1.80 mts de altura cuerpo bien formado y atlético, cabello corto en color cobrizo y ojos de color miel. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla en tono oscuro una camisa polo en tono hueso una chaqueta negra, zapatos negros y lentes negros (guapo? pregúntenselo a las chicas que estaban babeando literalmente jajajajaja y bueno también a eli jajajaja)

Mina: pero que chico tan guapo (adivinen a quien no le agrado, sip a Yaten)

Ray: si, es muy guapo, espero que no tenga novia

Serena: es más guapo que mi Darién (admiradoras de Darién no nos maten por favor, es parte de la historia, nosotras también queremos a Darién)

Lita: se parece al chico que me rompió el corazón (por favor Lita él es más guapo todavía – eli)

Amy: se dirige hacia acá chicas, pero que intelectual se ve (y a quien no le gusto el comentario, sip a Taiki)

Hotaru: parece modelo, es muy guapo

Serena: Hotaru tú tienes a Sammy

Ray: y tú a Darién Serena

Mina: y tú a Nicholas Ray

Lita: y que acaso tú no tienes a Yaten, Mina

Amy: bueno pero tú tienes a Andrew, Lita

Chicas: y tú a Taiki Amy

Chicos y Akari: -.- (con gotita en la cabeza estilo anime)

Kaoru: (llegando a donde estaban ellos se quitó los lentes y los guardo en la bolsa de su chaqueta) hola buenos días (las chicas babearon aun mas, bueno también eli jajaja)

Chicas: (sonrojadas y suspirando excepto Akari) hola, buenos días

Chicos: (celosos)…

Kaoru: disculpen, pero busco

Chicas: (no dejándolo terminar) si, a quien buscas, elige

Kaoru: eh ¬¬

Ray: si, dinos a quien escoges

Kaoru: vine a buscar a Akari

Chicas: QUEEEE!

Chicos y Akari: jajajaja

Akari: hola Kaoru como estas

Kaoru: hola Akari

Mina: Akari, tú lo conoces

Ray: acaso conoces a este bomboncito (diciéndole en voz baja pero la escucho)

Lita: Akari tienes amigos como el

Akari: si muchos, oh pero que falta de educación, permítanme presentarles a un amigo de mi familia (señalándolo) él es Kaoru Kanzaki

Kaoru: hola, un placer conocerlos a todos

Todos: buenos días (unos dieron el saludo más afectuoso que otros, porque estaban celosos de que el motivo de sus pensamientos se hubiera fijando en ese como le llamaron y porque ese la iba a dejar en su casa)

Kaoru: bueno con su permiso, pero nos tenemos que retirar

Akari: si tienes razón, hasta luego amigos muchas gracias por todo, Hotaru nos veremos en la escuela (les da a cada uno un abrazo hasta que llega con Seiya este le da un abrazo cálido pero a la vez posesivo viendo a Kaoru este solo sonrió y le sostuvo la mirada)

Amy: recuerda que el próximo fin organizaremos una reunión para celebrar su llegada

Mina: y que eres un integrante más de nuestro grupo

Akari: si gracias amigos, nos vemos

Ray: puedes traer a tu amigo Kaoru

Kaoru y Akari: …

Amy: Ray

Ray: que, no dije nada malo (cruzándose de brazos y volteándose hacia un lado)

Kaoru: me encantaría ir

Akari: bueno si ya está dicho, nos vemos, hasta luego

Y los vieron alejarse, era extraño verlos, pues Akari era una joven pequeña a comparación de él. Akari era una joven pequeña pues media 1.50 mts de altura cuando mucho, delgada, cabello largo ondulado y recogido en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura usaba flequillo y unos mechones de su cabello caía a los costados de su cara, unos bellísimos ojos color zafiro claro, traía puesto unos pesqueros caqui, una polera turquesa en combinación a sus ojos, unos flats en tono beige un atuendo sencillo que resaltaba más su belleza, pero a los chicos se les hacía extraño ver como se llevaban tan bien Kaoru y Akari, aunque los miraban como iban bromeando a la vez veían que él le tenía un gran respeto fuera de una amistad o relación y eso los intrigo, cuando ya no los vieron ellos también se fueron a sus casas a descansar, bueno, no todos pudieron descansar pues cierto chico parecía un león enjaulado. Mientras Akari y Kaoru llegaban al departamento de la primera en un hermoso complejo, entraron saludando al portero, se dirigieron al elevador y seleccionaron el piso 12 el último del edificio, iban platicando en el elevador

Kaoru: interesantes amigos tuyos

Akari: bueno, Hotaru sabes que la conocí en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra, a los demás aquí y fue por ella, pero si, son interesantes me caen bien, son mis amigos, vaya se oye raro

Kaoru: tu abuela siempre quiso que tuvieras amigos verdaderos y al parecer los encontraste, pues se mira que tienen una amistad sincera entre ellos y no dudo que también la tendrán contigo

Akari: si lo sé, lástima que mi abuela no está para compartir estos momentos conmigo (triste)

Kaoru: ella no está pero nos tienes a nosotros, sabes que también te queremos mucho

Akari: si lo sé, gracias por estar conmigo (se recarga en el)

Kaoru: (la abraza de lado) no tienes que agradecer nada (se ríe)

Akari: (lo ve salir del elevador) de que te ríes, que es tan gracioso

Kaoru: que parece que no le caí bien a alguien

Akari: ah, porque lo dices, todos te saludaron bien (confundida)

Kaoru: (riéndose por lo despistada que es) ya te darás cuenta vamos (caminaron por el pasillo dirigiéndose al departamento, abrieron la puerta, encendieron las luces y ella miro nostálgica el interior de este, era el departamento que su abuela le regalo y que junto con ella decoro, entro y recorrió todo con la vista tenia aroma a lilis su flor favorita y a lirio la flor favorita de su abuela, subió a la azotea y admiro el paisaje le volvió a llegar el aroma de las flores giro su cabeza y encontró un pequeño jardín adornado con estas, sonrió y agradeció a Kaoru que se encontraba detrás de ella) pensé que te gustaría

Akari: me encanta gracias (lo decía con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos) y los demás en donde estarán hospedados, no te lo había preguntado

Kaoru: en el otro complejo, para así no levantar sospechas, aunque nos hemos dividido para hacer guardia aquí

Akari: gracias Kaoru

Kaoru: tranquila estarás bien, tu abuela está contigo, mira que te envió a una amiga y después a mas amigos y todos confían en su amistad, ya no estás sola

Akari: si, lo sé, pero yo podre confiar en ellos

Kaoru: cuando llegue el momento sé que lo harás, sé que podrás confiar en ellos aprende a abrir tu corazón y a confiar

Akari: pero si ellos se enteran podrán perdonarme

Kaoru: si, sé que lo harán, se nota que aunque apenas te conocen, te aprecian mucho

Akari: si, tal vez tengas razón, debo de aprender a confiar

Kaoru: ven, vamos a bajar para que acomodes tus cosas y comas algo

Akari: si vamos, quiero comer los tallarines y los camarones salteados que me vas a preparar

Kaoru: yo no dije que iba a cocinar

Akari: pero yo sí, anda vamos

Kaoru: (la ve entrar y sonríe) "cada día te pones más bella, me alegro y me siento tranquilo de que al fin están todos juntos, tienen que despertar ellos están aquí y ella nos necesita" (esto último lo dice viendo hacia el horizonte)

Akari: (gritando desde adentro) vamos Kaoru, tengo hambre

Kaoru: (riendo y caminado hacia el interior) "si, jamás cambiaras pequeña angelita" ya voy, ya voy, no te enojes o te saldrán canas jajajaja

Akari: cállate

Kaoru: anda enana, vamos a preparar la comida que yo también tengo hambre

Se llego el Lunes y todos debían asistir de nuevo a clases, aunque una rubia no deseaba hacerlo por cierta persona que la acosaba y amenazaba, Mina llego a la Universidad acompañada de Serena minutos después las chicas se reunieron con ellas, vieron llegar a los chicos a quienes saludaron.

Serena: buenos días chicos

Seiya: y ese milagro que estes levantada tan temprano y en la escuela bombon

Serena: es que ya me estoy aplicando en los estudios

Taiki: entonces eso significa que tus calificaciones también mejoraron

Ray: con mucho esfuerzo solo un poco, aunque si debo admitir que Mina y Serena se esfuezan para graduarse de la Universidad

Amy: los estudios son importantes y debemos de aprovechar todo lo que aprendamos en la Universidad e incluso poder seguir con ellos después de graduarnos

Lita: hay Amy

Taiki: no cambias Amy (sonriendole)

Amy: (sonrojada) bueno, yo solo decía (Yaten veía a Mina nerviosa, pero porque estaría asi, de pronto vio que palidecio y se pregunto que le sucedia, Mina deseba entrar al aula y vio como el llego y la miraba, palidecio)

Mina: ya es hora de entrar o nos dejaran fuera del salón

Yaten: te sientes bien (acercándose a ella)

Mina: (nerviosa) si, porque no habría de estarlo (se fue caminando seguida de las chicas y Taiki)

Seiya: que sucede Yaten (al ver que este no se movio y buscaba algo)

Yaten: (veía hacia donde Mina había estado viendo pero no encontró nada, que le sucedia, porque estaba inquieto) no es nada, vámonos

Seiya: estas seguro (preocupado)

Yaten: si (se fue caminando seguido de Seiya)

Mina se encontraba en el aula, estaba en la ventana viendo hacia afuera con las chicas frente a ella, los chicos aun no ingresaban, se imaginaba que debían de estar en rectoría en esos momentos.

Mina: "que va a suceder ahora que Yaten esta en la Universidad, si Gian Marco me sigue acosando Yaten puede pensar mal de mi, talvez debería irme a Inglaterra un tiempo, pero esta lo del enemigo, no puedo dejar a mis amigas, además no puedo asegurar que ese idiota no vaya a lastimarlas y eso no lo puedo permitir, que hago, tengo miedo"

Gian Marco: (viendo a Mina desde el pasillo) "caeras a mis pies Aino aunque no lo quieras, la vida de tus amigas esta en tus manos y si no quieres que algo malo les suceda, te entregaras a mi y haras todo lo que yo desee, ese idiota de Kou ha regresado pero como se que no le importas no me preocupa, aunque me he preparado muy bien, le hare creer que tienes una relación conmigo, que me has seducido y te has entregado a mi, con eso el no deseara saber de ti"

Yaten se encontraba muy pensativo después de ver a Mina en ese estado, que le sucedió como para estar asi, porque se sentía demasiado inquieto y preocupado por ella, acaso le sucedia algo malo, tenia muchas preguntas que a las que nadie respondia, Seiya lo noto sumido en sus pensamientos y llamo su atención, aunque el Rector aun no llegaba no tardaría en aparecer asi que era mejor que Yaten estuviera atento.

Seiya: te sucede algo, estas muy pensativo desde que llegamos

Yaten: estoy bien, no es nada

Taiki: (escucho lo dijo por Seiya) el estado en el que te encuentras no es normal en ti Yaten, eso es normal en Seiya pero no en ti

Seiya: dinos que te sucede, que te preocupa, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros

Yaten: eso lo se, solo que no estoy seguro de lo que sucede como para que este asi

Seiya: explicate mejor

Yaten: siento que algo le sucede, me siento inquieto y preocupado por ella, pero no se porque exactamente

Taiki: con ella, te refieres a Aino verdad

Yaten: si

Seiya: será que ya has aceptado lo que sientes por ella

Yaten: deja de decir tonterías

Taiki: tu corazon le pertenece por mas que quieras ocultarlo Yaten, el hecho de que estes con esos pensamientos lo dice

Yaten: …

Seiya: tu silencio lo confirma… pero, crees que este en peligro

Yaten: (suspirando) asi lo siento, pero no se si sea verdad

Taiki: entonces deberías de observar su comportamiento para que te des cuenta de si esta o no en peligro

En esos los chicos escuchan una dulce voz que entonaba una hermosa melodía, al buscar el lugar de donde provenia dicha voz encontraron a una de las auxiliares quien había encendido una radio y parecía disfrutar de la voz de esa joven que cantaba.

Te veo de pie, en el horizonte

y sin notar un cambio en tu mirada,

quisiera ser la brisa que te roza, y escuchar, tu voz al susurrar

crucemos por la noche tormentosa, unidos por esta intensa pasión

yo rezare para volver a verte, no puedo hallar a nadie como tu…

observar la niebla en los montes y recordar,

a una estrella fugaz yo le pedí, que jamás acabe el día

quiero tomar tus hermosas manos, y así mirar hacia el ancho mar

romper con el silencio que nos ata y poder volar juntos

con tu amor yo ser capaz de hacerlo

porque jamás encontrare a alguien como tu…

crucemos por la noche tormentosa, unidos por esta intensa pasión

yo rezare para volver a verte, no puedo hallar a nadie como tu

crucemos por la noche tormentosa, unidos por esta intensa pasión

yo rezare para volver a verte

no puedo encontrar a nadie como tu…

no puedo encontrar a nadie… como tu

Locutora: y esto queridos radioescuchas fue _YOU RAISE ME UP_ otro de los éxitos de nuestra amada Angel, que según fuentes confiables y comprobado por su casa disquera hara un concierto simultaneo con el guapísimo trio del grupo Three Lights, ya solo esperamos que den a conocer oficialmente la noticia y la fecha del próximo concierto, sabemos de antemano que será todo un éxito… ahora vamos con una llamada y después con un clásico de Celine Dion (los chicos se sorprendieron de que la hermosa voz perteneciera a esa joven con quien cantarían)

Taiki: vaya, esa joven si que tiene una voz muy hermosa, justo como dijeron las chicas

Seiya: en su voz, sentí algo extraño al escucharla

Yaten: que quieres decir

Seiya: no estoy seguro, pero es como si en su voz intentara comunicarse

Taiki: quieres decir como

Yaten: pero será posible que intente hacerlo

Seiya: no lo se, pero es muy diferente a nuestras canciones, es una energía muy diferente

Taiki: entonces debemos de prestar atención a ella

Seiya: si, y estando en el mismo medio no tendremos problemas

Yaten: creen que ella sea posiblemente a quien nos pidió la Princesa proteger

Taiki: puede ser una posibilidad, pero debemos estar seguros

Seiya: "su voz, podría asegurar que es la misma voz que he escuchado en el viento desde que llegamos, seran la misma persona?" (suspiro) "que intentas decirme con tu melodía, debere de estar mas atento cuando la vuelva a escuchar para descubrir lo que intenta decir, descubrir su mensaje"


	6. Cap5 El enemigo ataca

**Cap. 5 El enemigo ataca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akari se encontraba nerviosa de asistir a la Preparatoria y no sabía porque, en la entrada de la Preparatoria la esperaba Hotaru, los tramites de ingreso ya se habían realizado solo faltaba que Akari se presentara con el Director para que le indicara cuál sería su aula de clases. Hotaru la vio llegar en un auto BMW Gran Coupè negro de vidrios polarizados acompañada de Kaoru y otros 2 autos iguales que venían resguardando el carro y evitando ser notados, pero ella si los noto y se hizo la disimulada, lo que si le quedaba más claro era que su amiga no era una chica común y corriente, porque algo le decía que esos guardaespaldas estaban ahí por ella y no por Kaoru y que el inclusive era uno de ellos, pero esperaría hasta que ella confiara y se lo comentara.

Hotaru: "yo confío en ti amiga y esperare a que tu confíes en mi, aunque no todas las cosas se puedan decir" (viéndola y recordando lo de S. Saturn)

Mientras en la calle se encontraban Akari y Kaoru

Kaoru: ten cuidado y diviértete, ahí está tu amiga, recuerda que tienes que ir primero con el director

Akari: si lo sé, gracias por traerme y dales las gracias a los chicos, espero y Hotaru no haya notado nada

Kaoru: te recogeremos a la salida

Akari: está bien, aunque me gustaría ir recorriendo un poco la ciudad

Kaoru: tienes mucho tiempo para hacerlo, después podrías recorrerla con tus nuevos amigos

Akari: es cierto, bueno nos vemos, adiós (le decía corriendo hacia Hotaru y volteando para alzar su mano y despedirse)

Kaoru: (también le respondió igual) "porque presiento que algo va a pasarte, oh enana por favor cuídate" (escucha por el auricular: señor montamos una guardia para cuidar a la señorita) si, que un equipo se quede vigilando pero ya lo saben, todo discretamente, nos marcharemos nosotros, pero manténganme informado (por el auricular: si señor… con Akari y Hotaru)

Hotaru: buenos días amiga, como amaneciste

Akari: buenos días, muy bien gracias y tu

Hotaru: yo también bien, que tal tu fin de semana

Akari: pues estuvo bien, solo desempaque mi maleta y Kaoru me llevo a surtir la despensa

Hotaru: ya tienes tu departamento amueblado

Akari: si, ya lo tengo desde hace tiempo, solo abrimos las ventanas para que se ventilara

Hotaru: si quieres te puedo ayudar a limpiar porque imagino debe de haber polvo, las chicas pueden ayudar, a Lita le encantaría, es experta en el hogar

Akari: gracias pero no será necesario, Kaoru enviaba a una conocida a que limpiara el departamento cada cierto tiempo, pero en verdad muchas gracias

Hotaru: "mmm en definitiva no eres una chica común Akari" ok amiga pero si te puedo ayudar en algo solo dilo (riiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiinnnnng suena el tiembre de entrada) vamos o nos dejaran fuera

Akari: yo tengo que ir a dirección primero, espero que me toque en la misma aula que tu

Hotaru: ojala amiga, suerte, nos vemos, veras que si tocaremos juntas

Akari entro por una puerta que decía oficina del Director

Director: Señorita Kinomoto, es muy raro que una estudiante como usted se inscriba en una escuela como la nuestra y ya por finalizar el semestre

Akari: lo sé Señor Director, y le agradezco que me haya aceptado

Director: no tiene por qué agradecer Señorita Kinomoto, una estudiante con sus notas y por ser quien es, es un honor tenerla aquí con nosotros

Akari: se lo agradezco, pero como vera, usted sabe quién soy y los demás no, así que me gustaría que no se supiera, creo que si se lo comentaron

Director: si, ahora que lo recuerdo si me lo dijeron, no se preocupe, nadie sabrá quien es a menos que usted quiera. Bueno Señorita Kinomoto, es un placer tenerla en la Preparatoria Juuban, Bienvenida

Akari: gracias Señor Director

Director: muy bien, entonces sígame le mostrare a sus nuevos compañeros y a su maestro, por aquí por favor (abre la puerta de la oficina y ambos salen hacia las aulas de clases, caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron al aula 1B) espéreme aquí Señorita Kinomoto, entrare a presentarla y cuando la llame usted entrara (Akari se encontraba muy nerviosa ella esperaba que en ese grupo estuviera Hotaru, el Director entro) buenos días profesor Terada me permite a su grupo

P. Terada: por supuesto Señor Director (se dirige a los alumnos) atención estudiantes, el Director quiere hablar con ustedes

Director: buenos días jóvenes (contestan) interrumpiré un momento su clase para presentarles a una estudiante de nuevo ingreso, ella viene desde Greenwich Inglaterra e ingresa a esta honorable institución con las mejores notas, espero que se lleven bien y la traten bien, pasa por favor jovencita (en eso escucha Akari que la llaman respira profundo e ingresa al salón, dentro de este todos estallaron en murmullos, hablando sobre su belleza)

Joven: viste lo hermosa que es

Joven 2: solo espero que no tenga novio

Joven 3: tiene un bonito cuerpo

Chica 1: parece modelo

Chica 2: de seguro es superficial

P. Terada: silencio jóvenes, por favor jovencita preséntate

Akari: (volvió a respirar profundo, alzo su cabeza y abrió sus ojos, de nuevo el salón estallo en murmullos sobre la belleza de sus ojos)

Joven: wooow pero que hermosos

Chica 3: serán pupilentes

Chica 4: no lo creo, no hay de ese tono

Joven 4: además de ser hermosa tiene unos ojos preciosos

Director: silencio jóvenes, guarden la compostura (todos se callaron) preséntate por favor

Akari: buenos días me llamo Akari Etsuko Kinomoto, tengo 16 años vengo de Greenwich Inglaterra, espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos amigos (todos estaban perplejos no solo era bonita, con ojos bonitos sino que además con una voz de angel y luego lo que dijeron sobre que es inteligente woooow)

P. Terada: muy bien Kinomoto, te sentaras junto a Tomoe

Akari: si Profesor, permiso, gracias (dirigiéndose al Diretor)

Director: muy bien estudiantes llévense bien, Profesor gracias

P. Terada: pase Señor Director… bueno jóvenes empecemos, Kinomoto si no entiendes algo puedes preguntar (asintió)

Hotaru: hola

Akari: hola

Hotaru: te dije que tocaríamos en la misma aula

Akari: si lo sé, pero aun así estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo de que no estuvieras aquí, porque a ti es a la única que conozco

Hotaru: descuida amiga, al rato tendrás mas amigos (al llegar la hora del almuerzo el Profesor las llamo)

P. Terada: vi que ustedes se conocen bien, pues platicaban

Ambas: (sonrojadas) lo sentimos

P. Terada: Hotaru, le mostraras la escuela a tu amiga

Hotaru: claro que si Profesor

P. Terada: bueno vayan y que por favor no se vuelva a repetir, está bien que solo se conozcan ustedes, pero la escuela también es importante

Ambas: si Profesor, lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar

Después de mostrarle la escuela, ambas amigas estaban debajo de un árbol comiendo su almuerzo preparado por Akari

Hotaru: vaya Akari cocinas delicioso

Akari: (sonrojada) gracias, aunque Kaoru me ayudo un poco pero solo a picar las verduras

Hotaru: (viendo el momento oportuno) tú quieres mucho a Kaoru verdad

Akari: si, él es muy especial

Hotaru: y él también te quiere mucho verdad

Akari: si, me cuida

Hotaru: es una persona especial, como de qué tipo

Akari: es mi amigo

Hotaru: tú lo quieres

Akari: eeh, no, Kaoru es como mi hermano mayor, el hermano que nunca tuve

Hotaru: es que hoy que te vi llegar, pues él te trajo, pero también venían

Akari: ah eso (bajo su vista) yo les dije que no vinieran, pero nunca los puedo hacer cambiar de parecer cuando se trata de según ellos cuidar de mí

Hotaru: cómo es eso amiga no te entiendo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Akari: (suspirando) es algo complicado Hotaru, yo no soy lo que crees que soy, sé que eres difícil de engañar

Hotaru: bueno pues solo sé que no eres una chica común, (tomándole las manos) Akari eres mi amiga y yo confío en ti, cuando tú te sientas lista en confiarme eso que con tanto ahínco resguardas de todos, yo estaré aquí para escucharte y no para juzgarte, todos tenemos secretos sabes y solo a las personas indicadas se los contamos

Akari: y como sabemos quiénes son las indicadas, es lo mismo que me dijo mi abuela

Hotaru: porque el corazón lo dice, solo hay que escucharlo para saber quiénes son (escuchan el timbre para regresar a clases) vamos, regresemos al salón o nos dejaran afuera

Akari: si, Hotaru (esta voltea) gracias amiga (Hotaru le da la mano para que se ponga de pie, se van corriendo y riendo mientras entre las ramas de un árbol una sombra las observaba)

Sombra: tienes una buena amiga debes aprender a confiar… Sailor Saturn no cambias, sigues igual, y creo no equivocarme al decir que serás muy sobreprotectora (sonríe de lado)

En esos momentos pero en la Universidad de Tokio 3 jóvenes se encontraban hablando con el Rector de la Universidad el Dr. Ríos

Dr. Ríos: nos complace tener a jóvenes tan talentosos como ustedes en nuestra Universidad, como ya han visto el plan de estudios serán 3 años en general, después ustedes elegirán la carrera de su agrado que cursaran y terminaran según el tiempo de la misma

Taiki: muchas gracias por recibirnos Dr. Ríos, aunque ya está avanzado el ciclo

Dr. Ríos: no se preocupen, yo sé que se pondrán al corriente, por las jóvenes admiradoras suyas, ahí tal vez si sea un reto controlarlas, pero sé que ellas deberán comportarse a la altura de esta institución, así como lo espero de ustedes también jóvenes

Taiki: no se preocupe Dr. Ríos, no tendrá problema

Dr. Ríos: muy bien entonces acompáñenme, vamos al auditorio (ya en el auditorio) jóvenes muy buenos días, sé que ellos no necesitan presentación pues ya saben que estudiaran aquí, así que como adultos que son les pido que se comporten a la altura de la Institución o recibirán una sanción, muy bien ya todo aclarado, jóvenes pasen (entran Taiki, Seiya y Yaten) les presento a los hermanos Kou, por favor respétenlos, no invadan su privacidad aquí se viene a estudiar no a obtener autógrafos, ni fotografías, ni mandar peluches, ni cartitas, nada de esperarlos a la salida o entrada, de perseguirlos, de espiarlos, etc. nada de nada, cualquier tipo de situación será sancionado sin derecho a exámenes y posteriormente expulsado, entendieron

Todos: SI DR. RIOS!

Dr. Ríos: muy bien, pueden regresar a sus clases (todos se van a sus clases incluyendo a los Three Lights)

Terminando las clases y estando en la hora del almuerzo las chicas se encontraban en unas bancas conversando cuando los chicos llegan hasta donde ellas están

Serena: hola y adiós (se iba a ir pero es detenida por Ray)

Taiki: hola, pero que te pasa Serena

Serena: que no oíste al Rector, no nos les podemos acercar

Todos: ¬¬

Ray: Serena tonta

Amy: Serena ellos son nuestros amigos y el Dr. Ríos lo dijo por los demás

Serena: ah ok, es que no entendí

Ray: no si eso no es raro en ti

Lita: pero lo bueno es que ya están en la Universidad chicos

Mina: si, ya voy a poder tener a Yaten cerca

Yaten: quien te dijo que yo quería estar cerca de ti

Mina: así piensan que soy tu novia y te cuido

Yaten: también se aplica a ti lo que dijo el Rector Mina

Mina: ¬¬ que malo

Lita: Seiya que te pasa

Amy: estas muy callado

Seiya: no tengo nada

Yaten: es porque piensa en cierta personita

Seiya: cállate Yaten

Mina: si piensas en Serena aquí está (empujándola hacia él y haciendo que ella se sonrojara)

Taiki: no es por serena que esta así Mina

Ray: a no, entonces por quien

Las chicas seguían conversando animadamente con los hermanos, después fue hora de ingresar a clases, al finalizar estas las chicas esperaban a Mina en la entrada de la Universidad pues esta se quedo a hablar con uno de los Profesores, venia saliendo cuando Gian Marco le empuja hacia uno de los rincones.

Mina: sultame, ya déjame en paz

Gian Marco: te dejare en paz cuando me des lo que quiero

… mmm pero que sucede, conozco esa voz (acercándose al lugar vio como Mina era acorralada por Gian Marco) es Mina

Mina: de mi nunca obtendrás nada

Gian Marco: lastima, entonces ellas sufrirán

Mina: dejalas en paz, ni se te ocurra tocarlas

Gian Marco: porque habría de obedecerte, cuando obtenga algo de ti… (acariciando su mejilla) entonces tal vez piense en lo que dices

Mina: (empujándolo e intentando irse) déjame ir, aléjate de mi

Gian Marco: (sosteniendo fuertemente sus brazos sobre su cabeza y acercándose a ella) nunca te dejare ir lo entiendes, seras mia a como de lugar

Mina: (intentado safarse y con lagrimas) yo no te pertenezco, gritare si no me dejas ir

Gian Marco: no hay nadie en la universidad, acaso crees que estaría aquí de esta manera de ser lo contrario

… pero que cree que hace ese imbecil

Mina: mis amigas me esperan y me buscaran

Gian Marco: (acariciando su mejilla, sus brazos y bajando peligrosamente por su cuello hasta casi llegar a su pecho) eres demasiado hermosa y seras mia

Mina: noo, déjame, no me toques

… ese tipo me las pagara

Gian Marco: (viendola) seras mia, por las buenas o por las malas (acercando sus labios a los de Mina y su mano empezó a levantar la blusa de ella. De pronto Mina sintió como se liberaba del agarre de Gian Marco y como este se quejaba, al abrir los ojos encontró frente a ellos a un furioso Yaten)

Mina: (cayendo al piso y sintiendo alivio de verlo) Ya-Yaten

Gian Marco: (tocándose la mejilla) que es lo que quieres idiota, esto no te incumbe

Yaten: (viéndolo con mirada asesina) no la toques

Gian Marco: (sonriendo de lado y levantando a Mina del piso) que no la toque, si ella es la que me provoco, ella y yo tenemos una relación (lamiendo la mejilla de Mina) es una delicia y su piel es tan suave (Yaten tenia sus puños cerrados y Mina solo lo veía con ojos llorosos)

Yaten: no es verdad, conozco a Mina lo suficiente como para saber que mientes (Gian Marco lo vio estudiandolo) asi que te lo vuelvo a repetir, no la toques

Gian Marco: porque lo habría de hacer, ella no es nada tuyo, no tienes derecho de decirme que hacer (retandolo)

Yaten: lo tengo, Mina es mi novia y no quiero que la toques

Mina: "Yaten, porque dices eso"

Gian Marco: no lo creo ella no te interesa, ademas es mia y no dejare que te interpongas en lo que estábamos haciendo (viéndolo y acariciando a Mina desde la mejilla pasando entre sus senos hasta llegar al ombligo) y lo que vamos a hacer

Mina: (tratando inútilmente de alejarse) noo

Yaten: (no soportando ver que ese sujeto la acariciara de esa manera, le propino otro golpe) te dije que no la tocaras (lo golpeo en la cara, el estomago y con una patada en la espalda lo mando lejos de Mina) no te vuelvas a acercar a ella o la próxima no sere tan comprensivo y los golpes serán mas severos (tomo a Mina del brazo y se fue con ella, les aviso a los demás que Mina se encontraba con el y que los verían después, tenia que hablar con Mina pero sobretodo calmarse y tranquilizarla a ella) Mina

Mina: (se abrazo a el y empezó a llorar) gra-gracias

Yaten: (abrazandola) quien es ese sujeto y porque te estaba (controlando su ira) tranquila, estoy a tu lado

Mina: (temblando y siendo aun abrazada por Yaten) su nombre es Gian Marco, es un italiano de familia poderosa y peligrosa

Yaten: piensa que puede tener a quien quiera con solo pedirlo, por ese simple hecho

Mina: gran parte de las chicas de la Universidad están tras de el, se cree lo mas irresistible y ha jugado con muchas de ellas

Yaten: porque te molesta… o acaso tu eres una de ellas

Mina: NO! Jamas estaría detrás de un sujeto como ese

Yaten: entonces porque

Mina: me ha acosado y molestado casi desde que ingresamos a la Universidad, como yo no le hacia caso a sus coqueteos lo vio como un reto, pero es mas que todo una venganza, es lo que pienso

Yaten: y eso porque seria

Mina: teníamos 3 meses de haber ingresado cundo lo vi por primera vez, yo esperaba a las chicas en una de las bancas cuando llego sentándose a mi lado, me abrazo e intento besarme, lo avente lejos de mi haciendo que cayera de la banca hacia un charco ensuciando asi su ropa, todo frente a los demás estudiantes que se burlaron de el, le dije que jamas volviera a tocarme y cuando estaba por irme me dijo que eso no se quedaría asi, que se las pagaría muy caro

Yaten: por una acción tan infantil quiere lastimarte (furioso)… pero porque no te defiendes, eres Sailor Venus puedes librarte de el

Mina: no puedo

Yaten: porque, acaso te gusta (furioso y decepcionado)

Mina: no lo entiendes

Yaten: lo que entiendo es que creo que perdi mi tiempo, pues parece gustarte lo que hace (estaba por marcharse)

Mina: (llorando le grito) EL LAS LASTIMARA

Yaten: que

Mina: lo que escuchaste, si no accedo a su juego o a lo que quiere el las matara, matara a mis amigas, yo, yo no puedo permitir que eso suceda pero ya no puedo mas (cayendo de rodillas y llorando)

Yaten: (al verla asi tan indefensa se acerco a ella y la abrazo) tranquila, estoy aquí, ya no te lastimara ni se acercara a ti

Mina: (sintiendo el calor de Yaten) no quiero que te lastime por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría nunca, si el llegara a lastimarte

Yaten: shh tranquila, no me hara daño ademas sabes que no estoy solo, por las chicas no te preocupes ellas estarán bien, pero deben de saberlo porque supongo que no lo saben

Mina: (nego) no lo saben, están preocupadas porque saben que me sucede algo pero yo trato de aparentar

Yaten: entonces hay que decirles, Serena estará cuidada por Darien y Amy por Taiki, Seiya y yo las cuidaremos a ustedes (levantando su rostro para que lo viera) yo te cuidare, te protegeré de todo y no dejare que te lastime… aunque creo que tengo otra solución (Mina lo vio sin entender pero no pregunto, los días pasaron y ella no volvió a saber mas de Gian Marco, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las chicas se enteraron de lo sucedido y la apoyaron, a la vez que agradecieron de que Yaten hubiera estado cerca para salvarla, este aun estaba celoso y furioso con ese sujeto por haber tocado a SU MINA)

Había pasado 1 mes desde que Akari, Hotaru, Kaoru y los acompañantes llegaron de Inglaterra y del suceso con Mina, la fiesta que tenían programada se había retrasado por diferentes motivos, la escuela, compromisos, etc., así que era Viernes por la tarde, las chicas ya habían salido de la Universidad al igual que los chicos, Darién iba llegando junto con Serena y Kaoru traía en su auto a Hotaru y Akari, Taiki vio como dos autos más se pararon uno en cada esquina contraria, y de ellos no bajaba nadie lo cual le hizo sospechar quienes eran Kaoru y Akari.

Taiki: "mmm quienes serán las personas de esos autos, porque vinieron junto con el auto de Kaoru quien será o quien será Akari" (viendo donde estaban los autos de los acompañantes de Akari y Kaoru)

Amy: Taiki que te pasa

Taiki: mm nada, no es nada, vamos los demás nos esperan

Amy: (viendo hacia donde veía Taiki, pero no noto nada extraño) si, vamos

Ya dentro todos disfrutaban de la fiesta bueno no todos porque cierto pelinegro no la estaba pasando bien, estaba tan intranquilo y molesto que dos personas disfrutaban atormentándolo mas

Voz 1: sabes, Akari se ve muy hermosa (traía puesto un vestido corto de hombros caídos en color blanco, todo adornado con líneas en forma de ramitas y pétalos en color vino, un cinturón color vino, sandalias de color blanco de tacón alto con el broche en forma de pétalo en color vino, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que empezaba a cada lado y luego se juntaba detrás de su cabeza hasta seguir a los hombros y de ahí suelto cayéndole en cascada hasta debajo de los gluteos, un maquillaje ligero y un colgante con su dije de una estrella)

Voz 2: realmente bella y la palabra le queda corta

Voz 1: es una niña ahora y muy bonita, imagínate cuando sea una mujer

Voz 2: tendrá muchos pretendientes, buenos yo creo que ya los tiene, tal vez Kaoru sea uno de ellos (la tercera persona solo escuchaba cada palabra)

Voz 1: yo creo que son pareja

Voz 2: pues tal vez tengas razón, la cuida mucho

Voz 1: además llegaron juntos

Voz 2: si es verdad llegaron juntos y tomados del brazo

Voz 1: wooow eso yo no lo vi

Voz 2: porque no te dejaron pero si, se miraban realmente bien llegando juntos como una pareja, igual que cuando la recogió

Voz 3: YA BASTA! YA FUE SUFICIENTE! (todos voltearon y solo lo vieron, los otros dos solo les hicieron señas de que nada pasaba, pero Kaoru sabía que no era así, pues todo el tiempo los había estado observando y leyendo sus labios y de cómo este último observaba a Akari)

Voz 2: tranquilízate no tienes por qué alterarte

Voz 3: como no quieres que me altere con todo lo que dicen

Voz 1: anda vamos solo era una broma, bueno en parte

Voz 3: y ustedes creen que es muy gracioso

Voz 2: vamos Seiya solo te ayudamos a que te des cuenta de que te interesa Akari

Voz 3: (rojo) que, porque dices eso (Mina quien había escuchado todo se acercó a ellos)

Mina: fácil, porque a los dos se les nota

Voz 1: a ti quien te invito a la plática

Mina: calmate Yaten, la Diosa del Amor Mina Aino debe de estar donde se encuentra el Amor, y en el caso de Seiya lo ayudare

Yaten: mejor déjalo que lo haga solo o lo arruinaras

Mina: claro que no, verdad que no arruinare nada Taiki (viéndolo con ojos de perrito)

Taiki: que ella se dé cuenta sola Mina es lo mejor, así como nosotros no ayudaremos a Seiya

Amy: y que es lo que hacían ahorita

Taiki: bueno Amy, solo platicábamos

Amy: acaso no hicieron que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella

Taiki: muy observadora como siempre

Yaten: bueno al menos se dio cuenta

Mina: si, de que esta celoso de Kaoru jajaja

Amy: yo no creo que sea solo de Kaoru Mina

Mina: porque lo dices Amy

Taiki: es de todo aquel que se le acerque

Yaten: si, no soporta verla cerca de alguien que no sea el jajajaja

Seiya: oigan yo estoy aquí ¬¬

Mina: no te preocupes Seiya, nosotras te ayudaremos a que Akari se dé cuenta sobre sus sentimientos

Taiki: eso lo veo difícil

Amy: porque

Yaten: porque Akari es muy despistada

Mina: cierto, pero aun así yo hare que se dé cuenta, y se quién podrá ayudarme con esto, además de las chicas claro

Seiya: quien, Mina mejor así lo dejamos

Mina: claro que no, ahora Akari nos dira si te quiere y Kaoru me ayudara

Seiya: queee ese sujeto, Mina

Mina: (se va agitando su mano llamando a Kaoru) hey Kaoru, Kaoru… KAORU! (los chicos y Amy con una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime)

Taiki: ya te has metido en un dilema Seiya

Yaten: si, Mina no te la dejara tan fácil (sonriendo de lado y viéndola) "te ves tan hermosa, yo te protegere"

Amy: yo siento pena pero por Akari, ella es la que sufrirá las ocurrencias de Mina y Serena… y por Kaoru, porque lo obligaran a que haga cada cosa para poder hacer confesar a Akari

Seiya: pero al menos te tendrá a ti, a Lita, Ray y a Hotaru para que la cuiden, sobre todo a Hotaru

Yaten: si, no creo que quieran hacerla enojar, si le hacen algo a Akari

Taiki: he notado que se ha vuelto muy sobreprotectora con ella, sabe algo

Amy: no, al menos nada más de lo que ya sabemos todos, pero solo una vez dijo que sentía que debía protegerla

Rieron al ver como Kaoru era zarandeado por Mina y Serena y se dijeron a sí mismos que ella ya sabía el plan de Mina, cuando Mina quiso ir por Akari no pudo porque Hotaru le salió en el camino y con solo verla esta retrocedió, causando la risa en todos porque Akari no entendió. A unos metros de ahí dos figuras se acercaban, sabían que ahí los encontrarían después de tanto tiempo se volverían a ver

Figura 1: vamos debemos darnos prisa

Figura 2: tú crees que estén aquí

Figura 1: claro que están aquí

Figura 2: después de tanto tiempo nos veremos de nuevo

Figura 1: apresúrate antes de que sea tarde

Figura 2: debemos evitar una desgracia

Figura 1: debemos tener fe, ellos renacerán

Figura 2: pero ella

Figura 1: si lo sé, puedo sentirlo

Figura 2: entonces solo tiene que despertar completamente, volver a ser quien era, la necesitamos

Figura 1: ella solo duerme y como dices, solo tiene que despertar

Figura 2: Artemis, tú crees que ellos se encuentren por casualidad

Artemis: esperemos que sea así Luna, es también su obligación protegerla

Luna: pero y ellos también estarán de acuerdo en que este de nuevo aquí

Artemis: no lo sé, esperemos que ahora por el bien de la existencia de la creación, por el bien de ella misma piensen en lo que ella quiere y no la sobreprotejan, ven Luna ya llegamos

Luna: están reunidos Artemis

Artemis: si lo sé, vamos a entrar y avisarle que el enemigo ataca

Luna: (entrando por la puerta y gritando) CHICAS RAPIDO HAY UN ENEMIGO!

Artemis: (siguiendo a Luna) EL ENEMIGO ATACA, TRANSFÓRMENSE!

Y los dos gatitos muy lastimados caen al suelo ya sin poderse sostener en sus patitas, todos los vieron con cara de what y no sabían que hacer, pues Akari y Kaoru se encontraban al fondo del cuarto y los gatitos no los vieron por eso gritaron, ahora como le hacían, como explicaban el hecho de que unos gatos entraron gritando y ordenándoles que se transformaran porque hay un enemigo que los ataca, en eso Akari estaba por decirles algo cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión afuera

Akari: amm chicos (interrumpida por la explosión) buuuuummmmm

Voz 1: mininos, mininos salgan, vamos no pueden esconderse,

Voz 2: mmm aquí se esconde algo poderoso, puedo sentirlo

Voz 1: vamos estúpidos gatos, salgan o destruiremos todo el lugar

Voz 2: creo que quieren que si destruyamos todo para encontrarlos

Y adentro los jóvenes (excepto Akari y Kaoru) pensaban en cómo salir y defenderse, pero no podían porque sus amigos se encontraban ahí, tenían que pensar en algo y entonces un ataque llego destruyendo casi todo a su paso y dejándolos a todos dispersos en el suelo, Akari se dio un golpe en la cabeza que la dejo inconsciente y Kaoru al estar en la ventana salió expulsado hacia afuera y no se supo de él, Seiya fue el primero en levantarse y al ver a Akari en ese estado le dio una rabia que se transformó y salió a luchar

Seiya: PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR TRANSFORMACION (le siguió Hotaru que no perdonarían en que hayan lastimado a su amiga)

Hotru: POR EL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA SATURNO… TRANSFORMACION

-solo pondremos Fighter, Healer, Maker, igual con los demás sera Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Saturn, S. Moon, T. Mask, Uranus, Plut, Neptiun las ultimas no salen en este capítulo, aclaramos ellas salen después, gracias-

Los demás se recuperaban uno a uno y se fueron transformando, ya afuera se encontraban Fighter y Saturn cara a cara con el enemigo, aun no llegaban las demás junto a Tuxedo Mask

Fighter: (pasan de fondo una lluvia de estrellas y una voz que dice) PASE POR LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE Y POR LA ATMOSFERA DE ESTE PLANETA SOY UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ… SOY SAILOR STAR FIGHTER Y PAGARAN CARO LO QUE HAN HECHO

Saturn: (fondo la figura de la Sailor de negro no se notaba nada solo sus ojos) MI PLANETA GUARDIAN ES SATURNO EL PLANETA DEL SILENCIO, SOY LA SAILOR DEL RENACIMIENTO Y LA DESTRUCCIÓN SOY SAILOR SATURN, Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE VAYAN SIN HABER RECIBIDO SU CASTIGO

Voz 1: ja ja no me hagan reír, ustedes no pueden hacernos daño

Voz 2: así, que es verdad que en este planeta si hay Sailors Scouts, pero aun así no son rival para nosotros

Fighter: LÁSER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ (el ataque va directo al enemigo pero no le hace nada) maldición

Voz 2: jajajaja te dije que no puedes hacernos nada

Saturn: REVOLUCIÓN DE LA MUERTE (tratando de atrapar al enemigo con su ataque, pero al igual que Fighter su ataque no dio resultado) no puede ser

Voz 1: se los dijimos, ahora es nuestro turno… TENTACULOS DE HYDRA

Voz 2: TORBELLINO NEGRO (los tentáculos los atraparon y el torbellino giraba a su alrededor al punto de no permitir que respiraran)

… ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER

… RAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO

… ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER

… INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER

… FUEGO SAGRADO DE MARTE

… BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS

Todos los ataques fueron directo al enemigo pero no le hicieron nada solo los distrajeron de seguir dañando a sus amigos y se acercaron a ellos

S. Moon: Sailor Fighter, Sailor Saturn se encuentran bien

Fighter: (aun lastimada se pone de pie) "maldición no me vencerán tan fácilmente, los hare pagar por haberla lastimado" LASER DE ESTRELLA

Healer: (la detiene) detente

Fighter: déjame, acabare con ellos

Mars: si, pero debemos pensar en cómo hacerlo y no actuar por impulso

Mercury: Sailor Fighter estas muy lastimada

Fighter: no es nada, aun puedo luchar

Healer: pero que testaruda

Maker: ya sabes cómo es, además entiéndela

Voz 1: van a pelear o se quedaran ahí platicando

Voz 2: nos tuvieron miedo jajajajaja

Mars: quee SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE

Jupiter: TRUENO DE JÚPITER RESUENA

Healer: INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER

Voz 2: (con un golpe de mano desvió los ataques que se unieron) por favor esos ataques tan inútiles no nos harán daño

Voz 1: que, acaso no tienen algo mejor

Mercury: FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO

Saturn: REVOLUCIÓN DE LA MUERTE

Venus: BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS

Maker: ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER

T. Mask: ATAQUE DE ROSAS (jejeje no quisimos dejarlo atras)

S. Moon: DULCE LUZ DE ESTRELLAS DE LAS SAILORS SCOUTS

Pero igual que los ataques anteriores nada paso, el enemigo mientras tanto lanzo su ataque contra ellos.

Voz 1: TENTACULOS DE HYDRA (salen varios tentáculos de la nada que los atrapa y les empieza a quitar su energía)

Voz 2: bueno parece que estarás ocupado, así que iré a buscar a esos lindos gatitos (diciendo en forma sarcástica mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta que 3 de las Sailors cuidaban, pero que ahora eran sometidas por los tentáculos, eso sería pan comido obtendrían al fin lo que querían)

Fighter: NOOO! ALEJATE!

Voz 2: mmm que me aleje, porque, que es lo que hay aquí que es tan importante para ti

Saturn: ESPADA GALÁCTICA! (cortando y lastimando al enemigo con la espada que era su Hoz pero más corta) no, nos vencerán tan fácil (entre las ramas de un gran árbol un hombre se hallaba oculto esperando el momento de actuar)

Voz 1: MALDITA SAILOR ME LASTIMASTE!

Saturn: esa es la intención

Voz 1: (furioso) basta de juegos, ahora ya estoy furioso me las pagaran

Healer: entonces era solo un juego

Voz 1: RAYO INFERNAL, TENTACULOS DE HYDRA

Voz 2: CUERVOS DEL MAL, TORBELLINO NEGRO (ambos ataques se combinaron dando de lleno a las Sailors y a T. Mask, Saturn no tuvo oportunidad de invocar el campo de energía, con los guerreros en el suelo y siendo sujetados por los tentáculos de hydra el otro enemigo se dirigió de nuevo a donde se encontraban Akari, Luna y Artemis) vaya vaya, pero miren lo que encontré (invoco una bola de energía en su mano que se expandió hasta que destruyo la casa dejando solo el área donde ellos estaban intacta, lo hizo, para que los Guerreros vieran lo que haría)

Venus: que has hecho

Voz 2: esto lo hice porque así verán lo que les pasara a estos gatitos y a esta hermosa jovencita, mmm lástima que tenga que morir

Todos se quedaron fríos con lo que dijo sobre Akari, no, no moriría ellos no lo permitirían, empezaron a luchar pero era inútil estaban muy débiles, Hotaru y Seiya seguían gastando más su energía no permitirían que muriera, el sujeto del árbol tampoco, se preparaba para salir cuando ocurrió algo sorprendente, Akari abría los ojos lentamente, el enemigo ya tenía a Luna y Artemis uno en cada mano y los estaba encerrando en una especie de esfera, los demás solo veían lo que hacía que no notaron lo que sucedía con Akari hasta que una Sailor de ojos violetas la vio, pero no pudo creer lo que paso después, ella pronuncio unas palabras pues movió sus labios y todo se volvió blanco, una resplandor muy fuerte cegó al enemigo y lo hizo huir, ellos sanaron misteriosamente así como todo volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado Luna, Artemis y Akari quien había vuelto a estar inconsciente ya no tenían heridas ahora solo faltaba que despertaran y ver a Kaoru, era verdad donde estaba Kaoru, todos corrieron hacia el interior, Seiya se fue con Akari la tomo en sus brazos y guiado por Ray la recostó en una cama y el resto fue a buscar a Kaoru por donde cayó, lo encontraron debajo de la ventana por donde cayo con una piedra a lado de su cabeza el también sano con esa luz misteriosa, entre Darién y Taiki lo llevaron dentro y lo recostaron en una cama, despertó a los 10 minutos

Kaoru: aww mi cabeza

Lita: recuéstate Kaoru, sufriste una caída y te golpeaste la cabeza

Kaoru: mmm no recuerdo… y Akari donde esta

Lita: ella

Mina: ella está bien, no te preocupes

Kaoru: (ya sentado en la cama) como que está bien, que le paso, quiero verla

Yaten: ahora Darién y Amy están con ella, mi hermano también

Kaoru: pero que fue lo que paso, no recuerdo nada

Taiki: no recuerdas nada de lo que paso

Kaoru: solo recuerdo que estábamos en la fiesta conversando y divirtiéndonos y… solo eso, paso algo mas

Serena: nada malo, es solo que Akari se tropezó y cuando tú la querías sostener para que no callera, resbalaste y como estabas en la ventana caíste por ahí y te golpeaste la cabeza

Kaoru: bueno eso explica lo que me paso, pero que le paso a Akari

Ray: como no alcanzaste a tomar a Akari y ella al ver que ibas a caer por la ventana trato de tomarte la mano, pero por el movimiento que hizo se fue hacia un lado su cabeza golpeo con la esquina de la mesa que pusimos pegada a la pared

Kaoru: bueno está bien que ella sea algo despistada, pero no como para caerse

Mina: es que andaban nuestros gatos y se atravesaron por sus pies, lo siento

Kaoru: yo no los vi cuando llegamos

Ray: porque siempre andan de vagos y llegaron de repente, entraron por la ventana y Akari no los vio, le piso la cola a Artemis y por el susto tropezó

Kaoru: bueno sí, creo que tienes razón

Hotaru: (entrando, con rostro inexpresivo) Akari está despertando, te sientes mejor Kaoru

Kaoru: si gracias pequeña, quiero ver a la enana (Hotaru asiente y se van todos a la otra habitación donde se encuentra Akari recostada con Seiya a sus pies sentado observando como Darién la revisaba (celoso), y Amy llegaba con una bandeja donde traía un vaso con agua y unas pastillas)

Amy: toma Akari, es para tu dolor de cabeza

Akari: gracias Amy (tomándose las pastillas)

Darien: bien Akari, dime, te sientes mareada, con nauseas, tienes tu vista nublada

Akari: no Darién, me siento bien, gracias, solo me duele un poco la cabeza

Amy: bueno es normal, porque te diste un golpe muy fuerte

Kaoru: hola enana

Akari: (voltea a verlo) no me digas enana (haciendo un puchero) estas bien

Kaoru: si, lo principal es que tu estes bien, como te sientes (se acerca y la abraza, lo que causa celos en cierto pelinegro)

Akari: solo me duele la cabeza y me siento cansada

Kaoru: ya quieres que nos vayamos

Akari: pero los chicos

Amy: Akari no te preocupes, lo principal es tu salud y que estes bien

Mina: si, el golpe que te diste en la cabeza estuvo fuerte, mejor ve a descansar

Serena: si te sientes mejor, mañana podemos ir al centro comercial

Hotaru: llamame si necesitas cualquier cosa, recupérate y cuídate mucho amiga

Akari: esta bien, gracias por todo amigos

Kaoru: bueno vámonos, chicos gracias, y disculpen que nos vayamos asi

Darien: como dijo Amy lo primero es la salud, si se llega a sentir mal no dudes en llevarla al hospital por favor, igual tu, los golpes en la cabeza son peligrosos

Kaoru: claro, asi lo hare gracias, vamos enana

Taiki: estas seguro de manejar, los podemos llevar

Kaoru: no chicos gracias, estaremos bien, mañana les aviso como sigue, hasta luego que descansen

Akari: (que se despedia de las chicas) gracias, hasta luego descansen (llegando a Seiya lo abrazo) descansa _**MI ESTRELLA**_

Seiya: (sonrojado) descansa, _**MI ANGEL**_ (Kaoru y Akari se fueron y cuando estos llegaron al auto Akari se subio en la parte de atrás y Kaoru a un lado de ella los autos se pusieron en marcha rumbo al departamento)

Kaoru: (sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de Akari quien ya esta dormida) " veo que inconscientemente los protejes, ten cuidado enana ellos no deben de saber de ti hasta que los otros no aparezcan, pero ya con este ataque del enemigo es inevitable que se enteren de nuestra existencia, los consejeros de la Princesa de la Luna deben de tener alguna información valiosa para esos sujetos… perdóname enana pero todo lo que sucedió será solo un sueño" (pone el dedo índice y medio en su frente y estos empiezan a brillar haciendo que su mente cree un sueño desde que vio entrar a Luna y Artemis, el pensó que ya estaba echo pero no fue asi)


End file.
